un amor verdadero
by julian manes
Summary: decidi contar en tres episodios una serie de hechos, que pueden considerarse fundamentales para la relacion ashmisty
1. Default Chapter

HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES. ESTA TRILOGÍA DE FANFICTIONS SON LOS PRIMEROS QUE HAGO. NUNCA ANTES HABIA HECHO ESTO, PERO POKEMON ES UNA DE MIS SERIES FAVORITAS. ASI QUE DECIDI CONTAR EN TRES EPISODIOS UNA SERIE DE HECHOS, QUE PUEDEN CONSIDERARSE FUNDAMENTALES PARA LA RELACION ASH-MISTY. LA TRILOGÍA SE LLAMA "UN AMOR VERDADERO", SIENDO EL PRIMER EPISODIO EL QUE VEREMOS A CONTINUACIÓN TITULADO "UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS". OJALA LES AGRADE.

****

UN AMOR VERDADERO. 

**EPISODIO UNO:**

**UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS.**

****

**CAPITULO UNO:**

****

ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE EN PUEBLO PALETA, EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE ASH REGRESA DE SU PRIMER VIAJE POKEMON EN COMPANIA DE BROCK Y MISTY. LA MAMA DE ASH (EN LOS DIALOGOS LE PONDRE VILMA, NOMBRE CON EL QUE SE LA IDENTIFICA EN LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA) LOS ACEPTA DE INMEDIATO E INCLUSO PRESIENTE QUE ENTRE ASH Y MISTY PUEDE HABER MUCHO MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD; COSA QUE INTENTARA DEMOSTRAR COMO SEA.

**VILMA**.- ¡ASH!, ¡LEVANTATE!, YA ES MUY TARDE Y TENES QUE EMPEZAR A ENTRENAR PARA INGRESAR A LA LIGA POKEMON.

**ASH**_.-(ENTREDORMIDO)_¿QUÉ?, DEJAME DORMIR CINCO MINUTOS MAS.

**VILMA**.- NO, ASH. BROCK, YA PREPARO EL DESAYUNO Y MISTY TE ESPERA PARA AYUDARTE A ENTRENAR.

ASH.- ¿MISTY ME VA AYUDAR?, ¿POR QUÉ? 

**VILMA**.- YO SE LO PEDI ASH Y ELLA ACEPTO GUSTOSA.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE RARO...!

ASH SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE A DESAYUNAR. EN EL CAMINO ENCUENTRA A MISTY, QUIEN LO SALUDA MUY CORDIALMENTE:

**MISTY.- ¡HOLA ASH!, ¿CÓMO DORMISTE?.**

**ASH.- ¿TE SENTIS BIEN MISTY?, ¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTAS?.**

**MISTY.- ¡QUE GROSERO!, UNA TRATA DE SER AMABLE CON SUS AMIGOS Y ME SALEN PREGUNTANDO SI ME SIENTO BIEN.**

**ASH.- NO, NO ES ESO. OCURRE QUE MUY POCAS VECES ME SALUDAS ASI.**

**MISTY.- ¿NO VISTE QUE DIA ES HOY?.**

**ASH.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ MI CUMPLEAÑOS NO ES... EL TUYO YA PASO... ¿EL DE BROCK?, NO, YA LO FESTEJAMOS.**

**MISTY.- _(ENOJADA) _¡¡¡PERO QUE POCA MEMORIA QUE TENES!!!. **

DESPUÉS DE DECIR ESTO, MISTY SE RETIRA

**ASH.- _(MUY SORPRENDIDO) _¡¿PERO QUE LE PASA?!.**

**VILMA.- HIJO, ES NECESARIO TENER EN CUENTA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS CHICAS SOBRE TODO EN FECHAS ESPECIALES.**

**ASH.- ¿FECHAS ESPECIALES?, ¿QUÉ SE FESTEJA HOY?.**

**VILMA.- NO PUEDO AYUDARTE EN ESO, TENES QUE RECORDARLO. LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRTE ES QUE EL TIEMPO PASA Y LA GENTE RECUERDA AQUELLOS MOMENTOS IMPORTANTES DE SU VIDA Y MUCHOS LO FESTEJAN.**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡PERO SI EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MISTY PASO HACE COMO TRES MESES!!!.**

**VILMA.- MEJOR VAMOS A DESAYUNAR, Y PREPARATE PORQUE MISTY TE VA A AYUDAR A ENTRENAR.**

**ASH.- ESTA BIEN.**

**BROCK.- ¡HOLA ASH! SENTATE Y COME BIEN PORQUE EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON MISTY SERA MUY DURO.**

**ASH.- ¿DURO?, PERO SI SOLO TUVE UN COMBATE CON ELLA Y LE GANE. ADEMÁS CON QUE POKEMONS VA A PELEAR.**

**BROCK.- PUES... LA VERDAD LE PRESTE LOS MIOS.**

**ASH.- ¡¡¡COMO!!!, ¿LE PRESTASTE TODOS TUS POKEMONS?. ¿CUÁLES LES PRESTASTE?.**

**BROCK.- ASH, NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO. ES PARTE DEL ENTRENAMIENTO.**

**ASH.- SI, ESTA BIEN, COMO SEA.**

AL TERMINAR DE DESAYUNAR; ASH FUE AL JARDÍN DE LA CASA Y SE ENCONTRO CON MISTY, QUIEN LE DIJO:

**MISTY**.- BUENO ASH IREMOS A ENTRENAR AL CAMPO QUE SE ENCUENTRA AL FINAL DE ESTA CALLE. ES UN LUGAR PERFECTO PARA LA PRACTICA. _(MIENTRAS DIALOGAN SE DIRIGEN AL LUGAR PARA ENTRENAR)._

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN, PERO PREPARATE PARA PERDER.

**MISTY**.- _(INTERROGATIVA) _ASH, ¿ACASO NO TE ACORDAS DE LO QUE PASO HACE EXACTAMENTE UN AÑO?.

**ASH**.- _(DUDANDO)_ LA VERDAD MISTY, NO LO SÉ. PERO... SUPONGO QUE SERA ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE PARA VOS.

**MISTY**.- ¿ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE?, PUES, LA VERDAD SI ES IMPORTANTE. _(ENOJADA Y GRITÁNDOLE A ASH) _ ¡¡¡Y YO CREIA QUE PARA VOS TAMBIEN LO ERA!!!.

MISTY QUEDA EN SILENCIO, MIENTRAS QUE ASH PIENSA EN LO QUE OCURRIO HACE UN AÑO ATRÁS.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO) _VEAMOS. HACE UN AÑO EMPEZE CON MI ENTRENAMIENTO... EL PROFESOR OAK ME DIO A PIKACHU... EL EQUIPO ROCKET COMENZO A SEGUIRNOS... NO SÉ QUE MÁS PASO...

MIENTRAS NUESTROS AMIGOS SE DIRIGEN AL LUGAR DONDE ENTRENARAN, UN GRUPO CONOCIDO SALE DETRÁS DE UNOS ÁRBOLES:

**JAMES**.- ¿ADONDE IRAN ESOS TONTOS?.

**JESSIE**.- Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA. LO QUE ES IMPORTANTE ES QUE LLEVAN SUS POKEMONS Y A PIKACHU.

**MEWTH**.- ME PARECE QUE LO MEJOR SERA SEGUIRLOS Y PENSAR LA FORMA DE ATRAPARLOS.

**JAMES**.- ME PARECE BIEN.

**JESSIE**.- VAMONOS ENTONCES.

¿QUÉ HARA ESTA VEZ EL EQUIPO ROCKET? ¿SERA MUY DURO EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MISTY? ¿CUÁL SERA ESE ACONTECIMIENTO TAN IMPORTANTE PARA MISTY?.

LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARA...**

****

**UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS.**

**CAPITULO DOS:**

****

ASH Y MISTY LLEGAN AL LUGAR DEL ENTRENAMIENTO, MIENTRAS QUE EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE QUEDA CERCA PENSANDO UN PLAN.

**MISTY**.- YA LLEGAMOS. MUY BIEN ASH QUE TE PARECE SI TENEMOS UN COMBATE DE TRES CONTRA TRES, SI ME GANAS TE DIGO CUAL ES ESE ACONTECIMIENTO. SI PERDES TE LO DIGO IGUAL PERO ME TENDRAS QUE DAR ALGO A CAMBIO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡JAMAS TE DARE A UNO DE MIS POKEMONS!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO SEAS TONTO ASH!!!, ¿ACASO NO ME CONOCES?. SÉ PERFECTAMENTE COMO QUERES Y CUIDAS A TUS POKEMONS COMO PARA PEDIRTE ALGO SEMEJANTE.

**ASH**.- PERDON MISTY. ES QUE...

**MISTY**.- NO IMPORTA. EMPEZEMOS. QUIERO QUE ENVIES A TU PRIMER POKEMON.

**ASH**.- _(A PIKACHU) _BUENO PIKACHU, ESTO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO, VAMOS A PELEAR CON TODO PERO NO LASTIMES A SUS POKEMONS. ¡¡¡VE, PIKACHU!!!. _(PENSANDO)_ SEGURO QUE VA A MANDAR A STARYU SU POKEMON FAVORITO.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ PERO QUE PREVISIBLE. SIEMPRE INICIA LA MAYORIA DE SUS COMBATES CON PIKACHU. LA SORPRESA ES LO FUNDAMENTAL. _(A ASH) _AHÍ VA MI PRIMER POKEMON...

**GEODUDE**.- GEODUDE, GEODUDE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE!!! TENES A GEODUDE.

**MISTY**.- NO TE ACORDAS QUE LE PEDI A BROCK ALGUNOS DE SUS POKEMONS. EMPEZEMOS YA.

**ASH**.- BIEN, ENTONCES ¡¡¡PIKACHU IMPAC TRUENO!!!.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKAAA ¡¡¡CHUUUU!!!.

**MISTY**.- ASH, LOS ATAQUES ELÉCTRICOS NO AFECTAN A LOS POKEMONS DE ROCA, TENES QUE TENER EN CUENTA TODOS ESOS DETALLES AL MOMENTO DEL COMBATE. AHORA GEODUDE, USA TU EMBESTIDA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡PIKACHU AGILIDAD!!!.

****

LA AGILIDAD DE PIKACHU PERMITIO QUE LA EMBESTIDA DE GEODUDE NO LO AFECTARA, PERO EN UN DESCUIDO DE PIKACHU, GEODUDE LO TUVO A SU ALCANZE.

**MISTY**.- GEODUDE ¡GOLPES FURIA AHORA!.

**ASH**.- PIKACHU ¡CUIDADO!.

**MISTY**.- SIGUE ASI GEODUDE.

GEODUDE GOLPEA A PIKACHU CON SUS PUÑOS Y EL NO PUEDE RESPONDER LOS ATAQUES.

**MISTY**.- ES SUFICIENTE GEODUDE, ¡VEN!. ASH, RETIRA A PIKACHU Y SIGAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO COMBATE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUEEE!!! ¿POR QUÉ VOY A RETIRAR A PICHACHU? ESTE COMBATE DEBE SEGUIR HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS POKEMONS SEA TOTALMENTE DERROTADO.

**MISTY**.- ¡ESTAMOS ENTRENANDO CABEZA DURA!, MI INTENCIÓN NO ES LASTIMAR A TODOS TUS POKEMONS, ASI QUE CONSIDEREMOS QUE TE GANE ESTA BATALLA Y SIGAMOS CON EL COMBATE.

**ASH**.- COMO QUIERAS, PERO NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO.

**MISTY**.-_ (SONRIENTE)_ ESO ES BUENO ASH VEO QUE TENES CORAJE EN LAS BATALLAS Y ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE ME GUSTO DE VOS.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) _ EEEH, SIII... BUENO... ¿QUIÉN ENVIA AL SIGUIENTE POKEMON?

**MISTY**.- PREFIERO QUE LO ENVIES VOS.

**ASH**.- ¡VE BULBASAUR!

**BULBASAUR**. - ¡¡¡BULBASAUR!!!

**MISTY**.- MI SIGUIENTE POKEMON SERA... ¡VULPIX!.

**ASH**.- VAMOS A VER COMO TE LAS ARREGLAS CON VULPIX, EL NUNCA SIMPATIZO CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPES, BROCK LE PIDIO A SUS POKEMONS QUE ME OBEDEZCAN EN LO QUE LES PIDA. ¡EMPEZEMOS!.

**ASH**.- ¡BULBASAUR HOJAS NAVAJAS!.

**MISTY**.- VULPIX, LANZALLAMAS. ASH TENES QUE IR APRENDIENDO QUE ESE ATAQUE NO ES MUY EFECTIVO CONTRA LOS POKEMONS DE FUEGO.

**ASH**.- ¡LATIGOS CEPA BULBASAUR!.

LOS LATIGOS DE BULBASAUR ATRAPARON A VULPIX, BULBASAUR COMENZO A GOLPEARLO CONTRA EL SUELO HASTE QUE MISTY ORDENO:

**MISTY**.- USA TU LANZALLAMAS NUEVAMENTE VULPIX.

**ASH**.- ESO NO SERVIRA PARA NADA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- ¡APUNTA A BULBASAUR!, ¡¡¡NO A MI NOOO!!!.

EL LANZALLAMAS DE VULPIX CHAMUSCO A MISTY, COSA QUE LA HIZO ENFURECER:

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE APUNTARAS A BULBASAUR Y ME QUEMASTE A MÍ!!! ¡VULPIX TENE MAS CUIDADO!.

****

BULBASAUR SIGUIÓ GOLPEANDO A VULPIX CONTRA EL SUELO HASTA QUE ASH LE DIJO A BULBASAUR:

**ASH**.- YA ES SUFICIENTE BULBASAUR, DEJA A VULPIX. TUVISTE UNA BUENA BATALLA ASI QUE DESCANSA.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA) _ME GANASTE ESTA VEZ, PERO TODAVÍA QUEDA UNA BATALLA Y TE LA VOY A GANAR.

**ASH**.- _(TRANQUILO) _CALMATE MISTY, VOS MISMA DIJISTE QUE ERA UN ENTRENAMIENTO Y NO UNA VERDADERA BATALLA.

**MISTY**.- _(MAS CALMADA)_ TENES RAZON, ¡¡¡ENVIA A TU SIGUIENTE POKEMON!!!.

**ASH**.- PIDGEOTTO, ¡YO TE ELIGO!.

**MISTY**.- MUY BIEN, ¡VE STARYU!.

**ASH**.- VEO QUE NO PUDISTE AGUANTARTE DE USAR UN POKEMON DE AGUA.

**MISTY**.- SIEMPRE DEJO LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL.

**ASH**.- ¡MUY BIEN PIDGEOTTO!, EMBISTE A STARYU.

**MISTY**.- ¡STARYU SALTA Y ESQUIVA ESE GOLPE!, ASI SE HACE. AHORA ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!

**ASH**.- USA TU REMOLINO PIDGEOTTO.

EL REMOLINO DE PIDGEOTTO PROVOCA QUE EL CHORRO DE AGUA DE STARYU MOJE A MISTY.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AYYY NOOO!!!, PRIMERO FUEGO Y AHORA AGUA.

**ASH**.-_(__SONRIENTE)_ NO TE VIENE MAL UN POCO DE AGUA MISTY, PARA REFRESCARTE DE LAS LLAMAS DE VULPIX.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA Y GRITANDO) _¡¡¡YO NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO ASH KETCHUM!!!. STARYU USA TU EMBESTIDA AHORA.

**ASH**.- PIDGEOTTO, ¡EMBISTE A STARYU!.

AMBOS POKEMONS SE DESPLAZAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD POR EL AIRE PARA EMBESTIR, COSA QUE HIZO QUE EL CHOQUE ENTRE LOS DOS SEA INEVITABLE, CAYENDO AL SUELO INCONSCIENTES.

****

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!.

**ASH**.- SI LOS DOS NO PUEDEN PELEAR, QUIERE DECIR QUE FUE UN EMPATE; SI YO GANE UNA PELEA Y VOS GANASTE LA OTRA, QUIERE DECIR QUE...

**MISTY**.- EXACTO ASH. ¡HEMOS EMPATADO!.

**ASH**_._-_(__DESANIMADO)_ NO ES POSIBLE. BUENO AHORA ME DIRAS CUAL ERA ESE ACONTECIMIENTO TAN ESPECIAL.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!. TE LO IBA A DECIR SI GANABA O PERDIA, NO DIJE NADA DE LO QUE PASARIA EN CASO DE EMPATE.

**ASH**.-_(__RESIGNADO)_ ESTA BIEN, VOLVAMOS A MI CASA.

AL LLEGAR A UN PUNTO DEL CAMINO ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN CON UNA PAREJA DE ANCIANOS JUNTO CON UN NENE, AUNQUE YA SABEMOS QUIENES SON EN REALIDAD. 

¿PODRA CAPTURAR A PIKACHU EL EQUIPO ROCKET?. ¿QUÉ PASARA AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE ASH?, ¿ESTARA ENOJADA MISTY CON ASH?

LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARA...**

****

****

**UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

****

LA ANCIANA SE DIRIGE A ASH Y LE DICE:

**ANCIANA JAMES**.- _(CON VOZ DE ANCIANA) _POR FAVOR JOVENCITO, PODRIA DECIRME SI ESE POKEMON QUE TRAE USTED ES UN PIKACHU.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ?. SI, ES UN PIKACHU. ¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTA?.

**ANCIANO JESSIE**.- _(CON VOZ DE ANCIANO)_ LO QUE PASA ES QUE NUESTRO NIETECITO AQUÍ PRESENTE SIEMPRE QUISO TENER UN PIKACHU, QUERIAMOS SABER SI USTED SERIA TAN AMABLE DE PRESTÁRSELO UN MOMENTO PARA QUE LO ACARICIE.

**MEWTH NENE**.- _(CON VOZ DE NENE)_ ¡SI, SI! ¡POR FAVOR! SEA BUENITO SEÑOR.

**MISTY**.- ASH, CREO QUE NO PODEMOS NEGARNOS A UN FAVOR COMO ESE.

**ASH**.-BUENO... ESTA BIEN. PIKACHU ANDA CON ESE CHICO.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKACHU (COMO DIGAS ASH).

**MEWTH NENE**.- ¡AY QUE BONITO!. ¡LINDO PIKACHU!. ¡¡¡YA TE TENGO!!!.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¿¡QUEEE!?.

**JESSIE**.- YA TE TENEMOS PIKACHU.

**JAMES**.- ¡Y AHORA NO TE VAS A PODER ESCAPAR!.

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?.

**JESSIE**.- PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS.

**JAMES**.- Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN.

**JESSIE**.- PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACIÓN.

**JAMES**.- PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA NACIÓN.

**JESSIE**.- PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR.

**JAMES**.- PARA EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS.

**JESSIE**.- ¡JESSIE!.

**JAMES**.- ¡JAMES!.

**JESSIE**.-EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ.

**JAMES**.- RÍNDANSE AHORA O PREPÁRENSE PARA LUCHAR.

**MEWTH**.- ¡¡¡MIAAAUUU!!! ASI ES.

**ASH**.- ASI QUE ERA EL EQUIPO ROCKET. YA VERAN ¡SQUIRTLE VEEE!.

**MISTY**.- YO TE AYUDO ¡STARYU...! ¿¡QUEEE!?. PSYDUCK A VOS NO TE LLAME _(SORPRENDIDA)_ AUNQUE ME PARECIO RARO QUE NO SALIERA CUANDO ENTRENE CON ASH HACE UN MOMENTO.

**JESSIE**.- SI QUIEREN PELEA LA TENDRAN ¡VE ARBOK!.

**JAMES**.- VOS TAMBIEN WEEZING.

**MISTY**.- PSYDUCK, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO. USA TU ATAQUE DE CONFUSIÓN.

**PSYDUCK**.- ¿PSYAYAYAY?. (¿MI QUEEEE?)

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¡¡¡PATO INÚTIL!!!. AY MI CABEZA. ¡ME ESTA MATANDO EL DOLOR!.

**PSYDUCK**.- PSY. (A MI TAMBIEN).

**ASH**.- ¡SQUIRTLE CHORRO DE AGUA!.

**JAMES**.- WEEZING ¡ATAQUE DE HUMO!.

**JESSIE**.- ARBOK USA TUS PICOTAZOS VENENOSOS.

EL HUMO DE WEEZING CUBRIO TODO MIENTRAS QUE LOS CHORROS DE AGUA DE SQUIRTLE TRATABAN DE DISPERSARLO, EN CAMBIO LOS PICOTAZOS DE ARBOK GOLPEARON A PSYDUCK, PERO NO LE HICIERON NINGUN EFECTO.

**PSYDUCK**.- ¿PSYDUCK?, ¿PSYDUCK? (¿QUÉ PASA?, ¿HAY MOSQUITOS?).

**MISTY**.- ESTE PATO ES TAN TONTO QUE NO LO AFECTA NINGUN ATAQUE.

**ASH**.- ¡SQUIRTLE REGRESA!. PIDGEOTTO, USA TU REMOLINO PARA DISPERSAR EL HUMO.

**MISTY**.- ¡VAMOS PSYDUCK!, ¡USA TUS ATAQUES!.

**PSYDUCK**.-PSAYAYAY (ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA).

**JESSIE**.- ARBOK ENRÓLLATE EN ESE PATO Y DALE UNA BUENA MORDIDA EN LA CABEZOTA.

**JAMES**.- WEEZING GOLPEA A ESE PATO EN SU CABEZOTA.

**MEWTH**.- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!, NO HAGAN ESO. ACUÉRDENSE DE LO QUE PASA CON PSYDUCK CUANDO AUMENTA SU JAQUECA.

**JAMES**.- _(IMPERATIVA)_ ¡NO TE METAS MEWTH!.

**JESSIE**.- CUANDO SEAS UN ENTRENADOR Y TENGAS A TUS PROPIOS POKEMONS DECIDIRAS COMO ATACAR.

**ASH**.- PIDGEOTTO USA TUS...

**MISTY**.- DEJALOS ASH. _(AL EQUIPO ROCKET)_ ¡MUY BIEN NO LE HAGAN CASO A MEWTH!. _(PENSANDO) _YA VERAN LO QUE LES PASARA.

****

DE REPENTE PSYDUCK DEJA DE QUEJARSE, SE PONE SERIO Y SUS OJOS TOMAN UN COLOR CELESTE BRILLANTE.

**PSYDUCK**.- ¡PSY!. (¡ESO ES!).

**MISTY**.- ¡BIEN PSYDUCK! USA TU ATAQUE DE CONFUSIÓN. ¡PERFECTO!, AHORA ENVIALOS A VOLAR.

**ASH**.- AHORA SI PIDGEOTTO. ¡USA TU REMOLINO DE VIENTO!.

**MEWTH**.- YO LES AVISE, Y NO ME HICIERON CASO.

**JESSIE Y JAMES**.- EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ.

**ASH**.- AHORA SI VOLVAMOS A CASA. YA ME DIO MUCHO HAMBRE.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ ¡QUE RARO QUE PIENSES EN COMER!.

ASH Y MISTY LLEGAN AL JARDÍN DE LA CASA DE ASH. EN ESE INSTANTE SALE UNA CHICA MUY LINDA Y SALUDA MUY EFUSIVAMENTE A ASH DÁNDOLE UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO. EL SE SORPRENDE Y NO LA RECONOCE. MISTY SE SORPRENDE Y  SE PONE INTRANQUILA.

**MISTY**.- ¡EH!. ¿Y ESTA QUIEN ES?.

**ASH**.- SI ¿QUIÉN SOS?.

**CHICA**.- NO TE ACORDAS DE MI ASH. SOY CANDELA, TU MEJOR AMIGA DE LA ESCUELA. ¡AY ASH!. ME PUSE MUY TRISTE CUANDO ME ENTERE DE QUE TE FUISTE DE VIAJE POKEMON Y TE EXTRAÑE MUCHÍSIMO.

**ASH**.-_ (NERVIOSO Y CONFUNDIDO)_ SI CLARO... PERO YO HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA.

**CANDELA**.- ES QUE EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES DE LA ESCUELA ESTUVE ENFERMA Y NO PUDE ASISTIR. CUANDO ME RECUPERE VINE A VERTE Y YA TE HABIAS IDO. ASI QUE DECIDI INSCRIBIRME EN LA ESCUELA DE ENFERMERAS POKEMON PARA SER UNA GRAN ENFERMERA COMO JOY. ¡SI ESO ES!. Y DESPUÉS SERE UNA GRAN INVESTIGADORA...

**MISTY**.- ESA CHICA HABLA DEMASIADO...

**ASH**.- YO YA ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE ESO...

**CANDELA**.-... Y DESPUÉS TENDRE MI PROPIO GIMNASIO, DESAFIARE A TODOS LOS ENTRENADORES QUE SE PRESENTEN Y TAMBIEN... ¡UN MOMENTO... ! _(DIRIGIÉNDOSE A MISTY)_ ¿QUIÉN SOS VOS?.

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ ¡AH!, ¡EEEH!, SOY MISTY. AMIGA DE ASH.

**CANDELA**.- _(CON IRONIA) _¿AMIGA?, ¿Y DE DONDE VIENEN LOS DOS SOLOS?.

**MISTY**.- _(IRRITADA)_ FUIMOS A ENTRENAR. QUE OTRA COSA CREES QUE HICIMOS.

**CANDELA**.- QUE MÁS PODRIA HACER ASH CON UNA CHICA TAN FEA COMO VOS.

**MISTY**.- _(MAS IRRITADA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡YO NO SOY FEA!

**CANDELA**.- ES VERDAD. NO SOS FEA. SOS HORRIBLE.

**MISTY**.-_(COMPLETAMENTE ENFURECIDA Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¡¡¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESTA PARA VENIR A INSULTARME!!!.

**ASH**.- _(SOSTENIENDO A MISTY)_ ¡CALMATE MISTY POR FAVOR!, VOS NO SOS FEA, YO SIEMPRE TE LO DIGO EN BROMA.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA Y SONROJADA)_ ¡OOOH!.

**ASH**.- _(DISIMULANDO)_ ESTEEE... MEJOR ENTREMOS. ¡SI!.

**VILMA**.-_ (SALIENDO AL JARDÍN)_ ¡ASH!, ¿VISTE QUIEN VINO A VISITARTE?. ¡CANDELA!, ¿TE ACORDAS?. FUERON JUNTOS A LA ESCUELA Y ERAN COMPAÑEROS DE BANCO. LLEGO AL PUEBLO AYER, DE SUS VACACIONES DE LA ESCUELA DE ENFERMERAS POKEMON.

**ASH**.- SI, ALGO ME DIJO.

**CANDELA**.- ASH. ASI ME VAS A RECIBIR. NO ME VAS A MOSTRAR A TUS POKEMONS, NO ME VAS A CONTAR TUS HAZAÑAS Y TUS TRIUNFOS COMO ENTRENADOR, NO  ME VAS A... _(SIGUE HABLANDO)_

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS HABLA CANDELA)_ SI... SI... BUENO...

**MISTY**.- _(PARA SI)_ NO CREO QUE ASH PUEDA HABLAR MUCHO.

**CANDELA**.-...Y LUEGO NOS IREMOS A PASEAR POR EL PUEBLO, ME LLEVARAS A VISITAR AL PROFESOR OAK. TAMBIEN TE AYUDARE A ENTRENAR PARA COMPERTIR EN LA LIGA POKEMON, LUEGO DE QUE GANES ME IRE CON VOS EN UN VIAJE POKEMON...

**ASH**.- _(TRATANDO DE INTERRUMPIRLA)_ CANDELA... CANDELA... ¡CANDELA!. OCURRE QUE YO YA ESTOY ENTRENANDO CON MISTY.

**CANDELA**.-...DESAFIAREMOS A LIDERES DE GIMNASIOS, GANAREMOS MUCHAS MEDALLAS Y... _(DETENIÉNDOSE DE GOLPE Y SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?.

**ASH**.- DIJE QUE YO ENTRENO CON MISTY,

**CANDELA**.- _(SUPLICANDO) _VAMOS ASH. DEJAME QUE TE AYUDE UNA VEZ, SI. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡SIII! ¡DALE!

**ASH**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ BUENO... CREO QUE UNA VEZ PODRA SER... SI MISTY NO SE OFENDE.

**MISTY**.-_ (CON SARCASMO) _¿POR QUÉ SE VA A OFENDER MISTY? SI SOLO ES LA ENTRENADORA DE ASH KETCHUM. _(DISGUSTADA) _¡POR MÍ PODES ENTRENAR CON QUIEN QUIERAS ¡ASH KETCHUM!.

**ASH**.- MISTY, NO TE PONGAS ASI. SOLO SERA UNA VEZ.

**CANDELA**.- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!. VAMOS ASH. HAY QUE ENTRENAR AHORA MISMO.

**ASH**.- ESPERA...

**BROCK**.-_(__DESDE ADENTRO)_  VAMOS CHICOS QUE YA ESTA LISTO EL ALMUERZO.

**ASH**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA CASA)_ ¡QUE BUENO!, ¡A COMER!.

**MISTY**.- LO UNICO QUE LO HACE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LOS POKEMONS ES LA COMIDA.

**CANDELA**.- ¿EN SERIO...?

YA EN LA MESA, CANDELA NO DEJA DE HABLAR SIN IMPORTARLE QUE LA ESCUCHEN O NO. MISTY ESTA SILENCIOSA Y CON UN AIRE DISGUSTADO. BROCK SIRVE LA COMIDA, MIENTRAS QUE LA MAMA DE ASH ESTA SENTADA EN LA MESA ENTRA ASH Y MISTY, CON CANDELA Y BROCK A SU FRENTE.

**CANDELA**.-...Y ES ASI COMO SE DEBE CURAR EL RESFRIADO DE LOS NIDORANS PORQUE...

**VILMA**.- _(ABURRIDA)_ QUE INTERESANTE, CANDELA...

**ASH**.- MISTY, PODEMOS SEGUIR ENTRENANDO DESPUES DE LA COMIDA, ¿NO TE PARECE?.

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ PODES ENTRENAR CON QUIEN QUIERAS Y CUANDO QUIERAS.

**ASH**.- PERO YO QUIERO QUE VOS ME ENTRENES...

**MISTY**.- _(DUDANDO) _BUENO YA QUE...

**CANDELA**.-...SI UN POKEMON DE AGUA RECIBE... _(INTERRUMPIÉNDOSE)_ ¿VAS A IR A ENTRENAR ASH?. PERFECTO, IRE CON VOS DESPUES DE COMER.

**ASH**.- NO CANDELA, YO YA LE PEDI A...

**CANDELA**.- _(SIN ESCUCHAR)_ ASI ES, YA VERAS QUE BUENA CRIADORA POKEMON SOY. TE DARE UN BUEN COMBATE...

**ASH**.-_ (A MISTY)_ CREO QUE NO TENGO OTRA OPCION.

**CANDELA**.-...PERDERAS UNA BATALLA TRAS OTRA, TRES CONTRA TRES, SEIS CONTRA SEIS...

**MISTY**.-_ (FINGIENDO INDIFERENCIA)_ ANDA CON QUIEN QUIERAS. YO ME QUEDARE CON TU MAMA Y CON BROCK.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ PASA MISTY? ¿POR QUÉ TAN DISGUSTADA?.

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPES BROCK, TE VOY A DEVOLVER TUS POKEMONS, TOTAL, YA NO LOS VOY A NECESITAR.

**BROCK**.- COMO QUIERAS...

**CANDELA**.-...SI, ESO ES. UN BUEN COMBATE...

**ASH**.- CALMATE CANDELA. ESTA BIEN, YA BASTA...

**VILMA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ PERFECTO...

¿QUÉ PASARA CON CANDELA? ¿SE VA A QUEDAR CALLADA UN MOMENTO? ¿TENDRA UN COMBATE CON ASH? ¿MISTY SÉ HARA AMIGA DE CANDELA? ¿QUÉ ESTA TRAMANDO VILMA, LA MAMA DE ASH?.

TODOS ESTOS INTERROGANTES SE REVELARAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.

**CONTINUARA...**

**UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

MAS TARDE VEMOS A ASH Y A CANDELA SALIR DE LA CASA, Y A VILMA Y A MISTY EN LA PUERTA:

**ASH**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ BUENO MAMA. VOY CON CANDELA A ENTRENAR.

**VILMA**.- ESTA BIEN HIJO, CUIDATE.

**CANDELA**.- NO SE PREOCUPE SRA KETCHUM. YO LO CUIDARE, SOY CASI ENFERMERA POKEMON PERO IGUAL PUEDO ATENDER A LA GENTE, ESTAREMOS LIBRES DE PELIGROS...

**ASH**.- _(ATURDIDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO SE CALLARAAAA? ¿MISTY, NOS ACOMPAÑAS?.

**MISTY**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ NO GRACIAS ASH. VOY A ESTAR MUY OCUPADA MIRANDO COMO CRECEN LOS TOMATES QUE PLANTO TU MAMA EN EL JARDÍN.

**ASH**.- _(YENDOSE)_ ESTA BIEN. SI TENES COSAS QUE HACER...

**CANDELA**.- CHAU MISTY. ¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS!.

**MISTY**.- _(CON RABIA CONTENIDA) _¡¡¡PERO QUE TONTOS!!!.

**VILMA**.- MISTY, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDAS A PREPARAR UNAS GALLETITAS PARA COMER A LA TARDE?.

**MISTY**.- SI, CON GUSTO.

**BROCK**.- ¡DÉJEME COCINAR A MI SRA KETCHUM!, LE PROMETO QUE LO HARE MUY BIEN.

**VILMA**.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_ NO GRACIAS, BROCK. QUIERO QUE MISTY ME AYUDE.

**BROCK**.- ¡AH, SI!, ¡COMPRENDO!. BUENO... IRE CON MR MIME A COMPRAR.

**MR MIME**.-_ (SALIENDO POR LA PUERTA Y CON UNA BOLSA) _¡MIME, MIME!. ¡MIME, MIME!.

**BROCK**.- _(CORRIÉNDOLO)_ ¡NO TE VAYAS!. ¡ESPERAME!.

YA EN LA COCINA, MIENTRAS ASH Y CANDELA ENTRENAN, MISTY Y VILMA DIALOGAN:

**MISTY**.- ASI ES SRA KETCHUM, ASH ME DEJO TENER A TOGEPI. HABIAMOS DECIDIDO QUE EL GANADOR DE UNA BATALLA POKEMON SE LO QUEDABA. ASH GANO PERO COMPRENDIO QUE TOGEPI ME QUIERE A MÍ PORQUE ME CONSIDERA SU MAMA.

**VILMA**.- ASI ES MI HIJO. MUY GENEROSO CON LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERE. O SEA QUE TOGEPI FUE EL PRIMER REGALO QUE TE HIZO. ¿O HUBO OTROS?.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¿EL PRIMER REGALO? YO CREO QUE NO FUE UN REGALO... SINO QUE... CREO QUE LO HIZO POR EL BIEN DE TOGEPI.

**VILMA**.- ENTONCES... ¿ASH NUNCA TE REGALA NADA?, ¿NO ES AMABLE CON VOS?, ¿NO TE AYUDA EN LO QUE PRECISAS?, ¿NO TE CUIDA?.

**MISTY**.- SI, SI... TODO ESO LO HACE. ME PROTEGE Y ME AYUDA EN TODO; EN EXCESO A VECES... Y NO ES MUY AMABLE QUE DIGAMOS... ¡TODO EL TIEMPO ME TRATA DE FEA!. AUNQUE HACE UN RATO ME DIJO QUE NO LO ERA Y QUE SOLO ME LO DICE EN BROMA. ¡Y NO ME REGALA NADA...! EXCEPTO ALGUN HELADO O CARAMELO...

**VILMA**.- Y VOS... ¿HACES LO MISMO CON ASH?.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ EEEH... SI. POR QUE NO... ES LO QUE HACEN LOS AMIGOS.

**VILMA**.- ¿BROCK TAMBIEN LO HACE?.

**MISTY**.- SI. ÉL NOS HACE LA COMIDA, PRENDE EL FUEGO, NOS GUIA CON LOS MAPAS...

**VILMA**.- ¿ESO SOLO?.

**MISTY**.- SI. ¿ACASO ES POCO?.

**VILMA**.- ES QUE CREI QUE TENDRÍA ALGUNA ATENCIÓN ESPECIAL CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- NO. SIEMPRE SE FIJA DE QUE A LOS DOS NO NOS FALTE COMIDA O DE QUE PASEMOS FRIO.

**VILMA**.- ME PARECE BIEN. BUENO, LISTO. PONGAMOS LAS GALLETITAS EN EL HORNO.

**MISTY**.- MMMMHH, VAN A SER RIQUÍSIMAS. A ASH LE GUSTAN LAS GALLETITAS DE CHOCOLATE.

**VILMA**.- Y MÁS LE VAN A GUSTAR CUANDO SEPA QUE ME AYUDASTE A HACERLAS.

**MISTY**.- NO CREO QUE LE IMPORTE.

**VILMA**.- HAGAMOS UNA COSA. CUANDO QUIERA QUE ME DIGAS COMO SE PORTA ASH CON VOS TE PREGUNTARE EN FORMA DISIMULADA:"¿CÓMO ESTA TU RELACION CON TOGEPI?".

**MISTY**.- EEEH... SI... ¡BIEN!. SRA KETCHUM, QUERIA DECIRLE QUE ASH TODAVÍA NO RECORDO QUE HOY SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DE...

**VILMA**.- Y POR QUE NO VAS AHORA A RECORDÁRSELO, YA DEBEN ESTAR VOLVIENDO Y SEGURO LOS PODRAS ENCONTRAR EN EL CAMINO.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI!, ¡TIENE RAZON!, MEJOR SE LO DIGO Y LISTO. CUÍDEME A TOGEPI...

MIENTRA VILMA Y MISTY COCINAN, ASH Y CANDELA ENTRENAN... O ESO ERA LO QUE ASH CREYO QUE IBAN A HACER:

**ASH**.- BUENO CANDELA COMENZEMOS. HAREMOS UN COMBATE DE TRES CONTRA TRES. ELIJO A PIKACHU COMO MI PRIMER POKEMON.

**CANDELA**.- PERFECTO ASH PREPARATE A SUFRIR LA MÁS HUMILLANTE DE TUS DERROTAS, SERE LA VENCEDORA, VAS A MORDER EL POLVO...

**ASH**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡¡¡CALLATE Y MANDA A TU PRIMER POKEMON!!!

**CANDELA**.- NO TE ENOJES... ¡VE POKEBOLA!

CANDELA ARROJA SU POKEBOLA Y DE ELLA SALE UN SNORLAX DORMIDO PROFUNDAMENTE.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUEEE? CANDELA COMO VAS A MANDAR A UN POKEMON DORMIDO A PELEAR.

**CANDELA**.-NO SABIA QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO... ESTA MAÑANA CUANDO SE COMIO TODA LA COMIDA QUE HABIA EN MI CASA ESTABA BIEN DESPIERTO. ¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡DORMIDO O NO VA A PELEAR!.

**ASH**.- LOS SNORLAX VIVEN PARA COMER Y DORMIR. Y DESPUÉS DE COMER MUCHO DUERMEN POR SEMANAS.

**CANDELA**.- ¡NO HABLES TANTO Y PELEA!

**ASH**.-_ (IRRITADO)_ QUIEN LO DICE... ¡PIKACHU ATTACK TRUENO!.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKAAAA ¡¡¡CHUUUU!!!. (UNA FUERTE DESCARGA ELECTRICA CAE SOBRE SNORLAX QUIEN SIGUE DURMIENDO PLACIDAMENTE).

**CANDELA**.- BUENO... LO CONSIDERARE UNA DERROTA. ¡PERO SOLO POR QUE SOY BUENA CON VOS!, AHÍ VA MI SEGUNDO POKEMON.

CANDELA ARROJA SU POKEBOLA Y SALE UN GOLDEEN.

**GOLDEEN**.- ¡GOLDEEN!, ¡GOLDEEN!, ¡GOLDEEEEN!. (¡AGUA!, ¡AGUA!, ¡AGUAAA!).

**ASH**.- _(PARA SI)_ NO PUEDE SER... JUSTO CON ESTA BOBA TENGO QUE ENTRENAR. _(A CANDELA) _ ¡COMO VAS A MANDAR A PELEAR A UN GOLDEEN SIN TENER AGUA!. LOS POKEMONS DE AGUA COMO LOS PECES SOLO PELEAN EN AGUA, NO EN TIERRA FIRME. ESO HASTA MISTY LO SABE.

**CANDELA**.- ¡MISTY!, ¡MISTY!, ¡MISTY!. TODO EL TIEMPO ¡MISTY!. TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY MEJOR COMPETIDORA QUE ELLA, ¡GOLDEEN, ATACALO!

**ASH**.- ¡ES EL COLMO! NO SABE NI MANDAR A LOS POKEMONS, PIKACHU ¡¡¡IMPAC TRUENO!!!.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKAAAA ¡¡¡CHUUUU!!!  (FUERTE DESCARGA ELECTRICA SOBRE GOLDEEN QUIEN QUEDA INCONSCIENTE).

**CANDELA**.- ¡AYYY NOOO! MI GOLDEEN. ES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y UN LINDO RECUERDO.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES!!! ¡MANDA A TU ULTIMO POKEMON Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTA RIDICULEZ!.

**CANDELA**.- ¿RIDICULEZ? RIDÍCULO VAS A SER VOS CUANDO PIERDAS CONTRA... _(ARROJANDO LA POKEBOLA)_ ¡MAGIKARP!.

**MAGIKARP**.- ¿MAGIKARP?, ¿KARP, KARP?. (¿DÓNDE ESTOY?, ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL AGUA?).

**ASH**.-_(__COMPLETAMENTE ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!!! PIKACHU ¡¡¡ATTACK TRUENO A TODA POTENCIA!!!.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKAAAA ¡¡¡CHUUUUUUU!!!.

EL ATTACK TRUENO DE PIKACHU NO SOLO DEJA FUERA DE COMBATE A MAGIKARP, SINO QUE SIN QUERER (O QUERIENDO) TAMBIEN IMPACTA SOBRE CANDELA QUIEN QUEDA CHAMUSCADA Y FUERA DE COMBATE TAMBIEN...

**CANDELA**.- _(MIENTRAS SE CAE AL PISO) _ GAA... GAA... GANASTE.

**ASH**.- ¡CANDELA! PERDONAME, NO FUE A PROPÓSITO. LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU FALTA DE HABILIDAD CON LOS POKEMONS ME PUSO MUY NERVIOSO Y ME ENOJE PERO...

**CANDELA**.- _(SOLLOZANDO MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA) NO ASH, ES MI CULPA. VOS NECESITAS A ALGUIEN COMO MISTY PARA ENTRENAR. LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE YO NO..._

**ASH**.- _(PONIÉNDOLE SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS) _CALMATE CANDELA, YA NO LLORES. FUISTE MI COMPAÑERA DE ESCUELA Y PASAMOS MOMENTOS MUY LINDOS JUNTOS. ADEMÁS SOS MI AMIGA Y ESO NADIE NOS LO VA A QUITAR. PERO EL ENTRENAMIENTO POKEMON ES ALGO QUE YO ME LO TOMO MUY EN SERIO, TE PIDO QUE ME PERDONES.

**CANDELA**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ SI, TE PERDONO. PERO ASH... YO QUIERO DECIRTE OTRA COSA. EN REALIDAD YO...

**MISTY**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE Y GRITANDO)_ ¿QUÉ PASA ACA? SE SUPONE QUE VIENEN A ENTRENAR Y ESTAN JUGANDO. ¡CANDELA!. ASH PASO POR MUCHAS DIFICULTADES PARA OBTENER SUS MEDALLAS, Y PODER ENTRAR A LA LIGA POKEMON.

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZADO A CANDELA AUN) _CALMATE MISTY... ¿ACASO NO TE IBAS A QUEDAR EN LA CASA?.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ ME CALME?. MIRA COMO LA ABRAZAS.

ASH Y CANDELA SE MIRAN, SE SONROJAN Y SE SUELTAN DE REPENTE.

**CANDELA**.- ¡MISTY!, NO PIENSES MAL. YO NO TE VOY A SACAR A ASH. EN REALIDAD YO...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y NERVIOSA) ¿SACÁRMELO A ASH?, ¿Y YO PARA QUE LO QUIERO? LO AYUDO A ENTRENAR Y NADA MÁS._

**CANDELA**.- A MÍ ME PARECE LO CONTRARIO.

**MISTY**.- YA ES SUFICIENTE. TE RETO A UN DUELO POKEMON. ¡UNO A UNO!.

**CANDELA**.- COMO QUIERAS, PERO EN REALIDAD YO NO...

**MISTY**.- ¡BASTA DE HABLAR! EMPEZEMOS._ (INTRANQUILA Y PARA SI) ¡AY! SOLO TRAJE UNA POKEBOLA... ESPERO QUE NO SEA LA DE PSYDUCK. ¡VE POKEBOLA!. __(MISTY ARROJA LA POKEBOLA Y DE ELLA SALE STARYU) ¡QUE BIEN!._

**CANDELA**.- EL UNICO POKEMON QUE ME QUEDA ES... ¡BELLSPROUT!.

**MISTY**.- ¡STARYU EMBESTIDA AHORA! _(LA EMBESTIDA DE STARYU GOLPEA BELLSPROUT DEJÁNDOLO INCONSCIENTE SIN HABER PELEADO)._

**CANDELA.**_- (LLORANDO) ¡AYYYY NOOOO! TODOS MIS POKEMONS ESTAN LASTIMADOS. POR QUE ME PASA ESTO. YO SOLO TRATO DE AYUDAR A LA GENTE PERO TODO ME SALE MAL..._

**ASH**.- _(ARREPENTIDO) MISTY... CREO QUE NOS PORTAMOS MAL CON ELLA._

**MISTY**.- _(ARREPENTIDA) ES CIERTO... NO DEBE SER UNA CHICA MALA COMO PARA QUE SEA TU AMIGA._

**ASH**.- NO ES MALA... SOLO QUE ES... COMO EXPLICARTE... ¡MUY SERVICIAL PERO TORPE!.

**MISTY**.- ES POSIBLE._ (A CANDELA) VAMOS CANDELA, YA NO LLORES. VAS A VER QUE PODEMOS SER AMIGAS NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TENIENDO A ASH COMO AMIGO EN COMUN._

**CANDELA**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) ¿EN SERIO? ¿ME VAS A AYUDAR A ENTRENAR? __(ASH LE HACE SEÑAS Y GESTOS A MISTY PARA QUE LE DIGA QUE NO)._

**MISTY**._- (DUDANDO) EEEH... BUENO... TAL VEZ._

**CANDELA**.-_ (FELIZ) ¡QUE SUERTE! ASH, MISTY ES MUY BUENA._

**ASH**.- NO TE CREAS...

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA) ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?. __(TRANQUILA) BUENO VOLVAMOS A TU CASA ASH. TU MAMA Y YO PREPARAMOS UNAS GALLETITAS DE CHOCOLATE EXCELENTES._

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!! ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!.

BUENO... PARECE QUE MISTY AL FIN SE AMIGO CON CANDELA. PERO... ¿QUÉ OCULTA CANDELA?, ¿MISTY SE OLVIDO DE ESE ACONTECIMIENTO?

SÉPANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS.

**CONTINUARA...**

****

**UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS.**

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

****

****

LOS TRES VUELVEN A LA CASA DONDE BROCK Y VILMA LOS ESPERAN CON UN TÉ CALIENTE Y GALLETITAS. LUEGO DE MERENDAR, CANDELA SE DISPONE A RETIRARSE:

**CANDELA**.-BUENO ASH. FUE UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE. PERO YA DEBO IRME.

**ASH**.- ¿YA TE VAS?, CREI QUE TE QUEDABAS A CENAR.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI!, HUBIESE SIDO LINDO COMPARTIR OTRO RATO CON VOS.

**CANDELA**.- LO SIENTO... ES QUE YA QUEDE CON GARY DE QUE IBA CENAR CON ÉL.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS) ¡¡¡CON GARYYY!!!._

**CANDELA**.- ¡SI!, ¿ACASO NO LES DIJE QUE ÉL ES MI NOVIO?. GARY ME DIO PERMISO DE VENIR A VISITARTE, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO CENARA CON ÉL.

**MISTY**.- ¿TU NOVIO? PERO SI ÉL...

**ASH**.-_ (COMPLETANDO LA FRASE)... SIEMPRE VIAJA CON MUCHAS CHICAS._

**CANDELA**.- SOLO SON ADMIRADORAS, AUNQUE A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA VIAJAR, POR ESO LE DIJE A ASH QUE QUERIA IR CON ÉL... COMO PARA DARLE CELOS. PERO IGUAL NO PUEDO VIAJAR... TENGO QUE TERMINAR MIS ESTUDIOS DE ENFERMERIA POKEMON.

**MISTY**.- PERO... SI VIAJA CON TANTAS CHICAS... ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TE LLEVO A VOS?.

**CANDELA**.- ¡JA!, DICE QUE HABLO MUCHO Y QUE LO DISTRAIGO, PERO YO SÉ QUE ÉL ME AMA... ¡Y YO TAMBIEN LO AMO...! ¡AYYYY!.  ¡ES TAAAN LINDO!. BUENO ADIOS A TODOS.

**TODOS**.- ¡ADIOS CANDELA! ¡MUCHA SUERTE EN TUS ESTUDIOS!.

**BROCK**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A ASH EN SECRETO) QUE IRONICO, ASH. TU PEOR ENEMIGO SE QUEDA CON TU MEJOR AMIGA._

**ASH**.- _(A BROCK) ¡NO ES CIERTO!. SOLO SE QUEDO CON UNA ANTIGUA COMPAÑERA DE ESCUELA. MI MEJOR AMIGA ES LA QUE COMPARTIO EL MOMENTO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA: ¡MI VIAJE POKEMON...!_

**BROCK**.- O SEA...

**ASH**.- ¡SI!. _(HABLANDO PARA TODOS) _BUENO... FUE LINDO VOLVER A VERLA. CREO QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE VISITA HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO.

**MISTY**.- _(DESANIMADA) ¡SI!, SOLO QUE OTROS NO SE ACUERDAN DEL PASO DEL TIEMPO._

**VILMA**.- BROCK, ¿NO ME AYUDAS CON LA CENA?.

**BROCK**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO!.

**MISTY**.-_ (MAS DESANIMADA Y TRISTE) VOY A BAÑAR A TOGEPI._

ASH SE QUEDA SOLO EN LA SALA Y SE PONE A PENSAR:

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASARA A MISTY? ¡ESTA TRISTE!, ME DICE DE ALGO QUE PASO HACE UN AÑO... PERO QUE PODRA SER... NO ME ACUERDO... NUNCA LA VI ASI... Y ESO QUE HACE EXACTAMENTE UN AÑO QUE LA CONOZCO... _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SIII!, _(GRITÁNDOLE A LA MADRE) ¡MAMA! VOY A SALIR YA VUELVO._

**VILMA**.- _(DESDE LA COCINA) BUENO HIJO, NO TARDES MUCHO._

MAS TARDE, Y DURANTE LA CENA, VEMOS A MISTY COMIENDO EN SILENCIO Y MUY TRISTE. NADIE HABLA HASTA QUE VILMA COMENTA:

**VILMA**.- ASH, AL FINAL NO ME DIJISTE COMO TE FUE ENTRENANDO CON CANDELA.

**ASH**.- ¡NI ME HABLES DE ESO!. ¡ESA CHICA ES UN DESASTRE!. NO SABE NADA DE PELEAS, NI DE ESTRATEGIAS NI NADA.

**VILMA**.- ES LÓGICO... ELLA SOLO TIENE A SUS POKEMONS COMO MASCOTAS. NO LOS ENTRENA NI LOS USA PARA BATALLAS.

**ASH**.- ¡CLARO!, ERA ESO LO QUE ME QUERIA EXPLICAR DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA Y YO LA INTERRUMPI. PERO... TAMBIEN DIJO QUE SU GOLDEEN ERA UN LINDO RECUERDO.

**VILMA**.- LO ES PORQUE SE LO REGALASTE CUANDO CUMPLIO CINCO AÑOS Y TE INVITO A SU FIESTA.

**ASH**.- ¡Y YO QUE LO ATAQUE...! BUENO... SUPONGO QUE COMO FUTURA ENFERMERA YA LO DEBE HABER CURADO. PERO... ¿POR QUÉ QUISO ENTRENAR CONMIGO SI SABIA QUE IBA A PERDER?.

**VILMA**.- ELLA ME DIJO QUE QUERIA AYUDARTE DE ALGUNA FORMA. LE PEDI QUE TE PREPARARA ALGUNAS POCIONES Y REMEDIOS PARA TU VIAJE, PERO PREFIRIÓ TENER UN DUELO.

**ASH**.- ¡YA VEO!.

**BROCK**.- ¡AH, QUE BUENA COMIDA!. SRA KETCHUM, ¡YO LAVARE LOS PLATOS!.

**VILMA**.- SOS MUY AMABLE, PERO DEJAME HACERLO A MÍ.

**BROCK**.- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!, YO PUEDO HACERLO. MISTY, ¿ME AYUDAS?.

**MISTY**.- BUENO...

MISTY Y BROCK SE RETIRAN, QUEDANDO SOLOS ASH Y SU MAMA.

**ASH**.- ¡YO VOY CON ELLOS...!.

**VILMA**.- ¡ASH!, ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!. ¿SABES POR QUE MISTY ESTA TAN TRISTE?.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE ES POR ESO DE UN ACONTECIMIENTO QUE OCURRIO HACE UN AÑO. O ALGO ASI...

**VILMA**.- HIJO, ¿ACASO MISTY NO ES TU AMIGA?.

**ASH**.- ¡SI, POR SUPUESTO!.

**VILMA**.- ¿Y NO SENTIS ALGO POR ELLA?.

**ASH**.-_ (SONROJADO) EEEH... NO... NADA EN ESPECIAL. ¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTAS?._

**VILMA**.- POR QUE TENDRÍAS QUE SABER LO QUE LE PASA, LO QUE SIENTE, LO QUE TE QUIERE.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿¡MISTY ME QUIERE!?._

**VILMA**.- ¿Y VOS NO LA QUERES ACASO?, LOS AMIGOS SON AMIGOS PORQUE SE QUIEREN Y SE LLEVAN BIEN ENTRE ELLOS.

**ASH**.- SI CLARO... SI ES ASI...

**VILMA**.-_ (VIENDO LLEGAR A MISTY) BUENO APROVECHA A HABLAR CON ELLA._

**MISTY**.- _(SALIENDO DE LA COCINA Y CON VOZ TRISTE) CREO QUE QUEDO ALGO SIN LAVAR AQUÍ..._

**VILMA**.- ESTA BIEN MISTY, NO TE PREOCUPES. YO LO LLEVO. QUEDATE Y DESCANSA.

**MISTY**.- COMO USTED QUIERA.

MISTY SE SIENTA. SIGUE TRISTE Y SILENCIOSA. ASH NO DICE NADA Y SE QUEDA MIRÁNDOLA. SABE QUE TIENE ALGO QUE DECIRLE PERO...

¿SÉ LO DIRA?, ¿SABREMOS POR FIN QUE LE PASA A MISTY?, ¿CUÁL SERA ESE ACONTECIMIENTO? NO SE PIERDAN EL FINAL...

**CONTINUARA...**

**UNA CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO FINAL:**

****

ASH SIGUE DUDANDO. PIENSA EN LO QUE LE DIRA A MISTY, NO ESTA SEGURO DE LO QUE LE VA A DECIR. VEAMOS QUE LE PASA:

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO) TENGO QUE DECIRSELO, TENGO QUE DECIRSELO. ES LO QUE ELLA ESPERA... SUPONGO... ¡VAMOS!. NO, NO ME ANIMO. ¡PERO QUE DIGO!. ¡QUE TRISTE ESTA!, ¡SI, SE LO DIGO!. _(A MISTY)_ MISTY..._

**MISTY**.- _(DESANIMADA)  ¿QUÉ PASA ASH?._

**ASH**.- _(BALBUCEANDO) QUERIA DECIRTE QUE... QUE... ME ACORDE DE LO QUE ME DECIAS... ESO QUE PASO HACE UN AÑO._

**MISTY**.- _(UN POCO MAS ANIMADA) ¿EN SERIO?, ¿ESTAS SEGURO?._

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO) SI... ES... QUE... HACE UN AÑO... HACE UN AÑO..._ (APURANDO LAS PALABRAS)_ ¡VOS Y YO NOS CONOCIMOS!, SI ES ESO. ¡VERDAD!. SI, SI._

**MISTY**.- _(CON CIERTA DESCONFIANZA) ASI ES ASH. PERO... ¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO?._

**ASH**.- ¡NADIE!, YO LO RECORDE PERO..._ (PONIÉNDOSE NERVIOSO) PERO... TENGO ALGO PARA VOS._

**MISTY**.- ¿ALGO PARA MÍ? ASH, NO TENIAS QUE DARME NADA.

**ASH**.-SI MISTY. VOS QUERIAS ALGO A CAMBIO, SI ES QUE PERDIA EL DUELO ASI QUE..._ (MÁS NERVIOSO Y SONROJADO) ASI QUE... ¡TE TRAJE ESTO!. _(Y LE DA RAPIDAMENTE A MISTY UNA FLOR Y  UN PAQUETE DE CARAMELOS)_._

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¡ASH!._

**ASH**.-_(__MIRANDO AL PISO)  NO TE GUSTA... CREI QUE ERA LO MÁS CONVENIENTE._

**MISTY**.-_ (DÁNDOLE ANIMO) ¡CLARO QUER ME GUSTA ASH! ESTOS CARAMELOS SON MIS FAVORITOS, Y LA FLOR... TIENE UN RICO PERFUME. __(LA HUELE Y SE LA PONE EN EL PELO) ME QUEDA BIEN. ¡GRACIAS ASH!._

**ASH**.- DE NADA. ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN TENGO ALGO PARA VOS, ¡TOMA!. _(Y LE DA UN CHOCOLATE)._

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS!, ¿CÓMO SABES QUE ME GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE?

**MISTY**.- ¡SOS MI AMIGO Y TE CONOZCO!. AUNQUE TENGO OTRA COSA MAS PARA DARTE _(SE ACERCA A ASH, LE PONE LAS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA). ¡FELIZ DIA AMIGO!._

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO) ¡FE... FE... FELIZ DIA MISTY!._

**MISTY**.- ¡HASTA MAÑANA ASH!, QUE DESCANSES Y QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS. _(Y SE VA A LA COCINA A SALUDAR A LOS DEMAS)._

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE EN LA MISMA POSICIÓN Y ENROJECIDO) HASTA... MAÑANA. __(CUANDO REACCIONA, MISTY YA SE FUE) ¡EH! ¿QUÉ SENSACIÓN EXTRAÑA?, PERO ES AGRADABLE... ¿Y MISTY?, BUENO, NO IMPORTA. ¡HASTA MAÑANA MAMA!, ¡HASTA MAÑANA BROCK!._

**VILMA Y BROCK**.- _(DESDE LA COCINA) ¡HASTA MAÑANA ASH!._

**BROCK**.- AHORA QUE SE FUERON A DORMIR PODRIA EXPLICARME TODO LO QUE OCURRIO.

**VILMA**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO!. AYER MISTY ME CONTO QUE ELLA Y ASH SE CONOCIERON HACE UN AÑO EN UN RIO QUE ESTA DE CAMINO A CIUDAD VERDE. LE PREGUNTE SI RECORDABA LA FECHA Y ME DIJO QUE SI, QUE ERA HOY. ENTONCES LE SUGERI QUE LO FESTEJARA, PERO ELLA NO QUISO. ENTONCES LE PREGUNTE SI ELLA SIENTE ALGO POR ASH. ME DIJO QUE NO, PERO POR SU CARA Y SU VOZ, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ALGO LE PASA CON ASH.

**BROCK**.- SI, ALGO LE PASA, Y NO SOLO A ELLA. DURANTE EL VIAJE DISCUTIERON Y SE PELEARON MUCHAS VECES. NO LO RECONOCEN PERO SE VOLVIERON INSEPARABLES.

**VILMA**.- TAMBIEN LE PREGUNTE A ASH, SI MISTY ERA REALMENTE SU AMIGA O SI HABIA ALGO MÁS. SE PUSO MUY COLORADO Y ME DIJO QUE ES SOLO UNA AMIGA. LE PREGUNTE TAMBIEN SI ES SU UNICA AMIGA Y ME DIJO QUE SI. AHÍ ME DI CUENTA DE QUE CANDELA YA NO ERA PARTE DE SU VIDA.

**BROCK**.- ASI QUE DECIDIO LLAMARLA PARA CONFIRMARLO.

**VILMA**.- ¡ASI ES! LUEGO LE INSISTI A MISTY CON LO DE LA FECHA EN QUE SE CONOCIERON, Y ACEPTO LO DE LOS REGALOS. DESPUÉS LE PEDI QUE AYUDE A ASH A ENTRENAR, Y TAMBIEN ACEPTO.

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES... MIENTRAS ASH Y MISTY ENTRENABAN...

**VILMA**.-... CANDELA LLEGABA Y LES CAIA DE SORPRESA. YO YA SABIA QUE ERA LA NOVIA DE GARY, ASI QUE LE PEDI QUE NO SE LO DIGA HASTA QUE SE VAYA, Y NO TUVO PROBLEMA EN HACERLO. TAMPOCO SE HIZO PROBLEMA POR EL HECHO DE TENER UN COMBATE POKEMON CON ASH. ADEMÁS, CONFIRME EL HECHO DE QUE ASH QUIERE MAS A MISTY QUE A CANDELA.

**BROCK**.- ¿CÓMO?.

**VILMA**.- ¿NO NOTASTE EL TONO DE VOZ DE ASH CUANDO HABLO DE CANDELA EN LA MESA?, ¿Y NO VISTE SU REACCION  RECIEN, CUANDO MISTY LO BESO?. NO FUE LA MISMA QUE TUVO CUANDO CANDELA LO BESO ESTA MAÑANA.

**BROCK**.- ES CIERTO... ELLOS SE QUIEREN DE VERDAD.

**VILMA**.- PERO LES CUESTA ADMITIRLO. SON JÓVENES Y CON TODA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE. AUNQUE... TARDE O TEMPRANO ELLOS CONCRETARAN SU AMOR.

**BROCK**.- ¿HIZO ESTO POR ALGO EN ESPECIAL?.

**VILMA**.- CUESTION DE SENTIMIENTOS. SOLO LO HIZE PARA QUE SEPAN QUE SE QUIEREN.

**BROCK**.- ¡BIEN DICHO!. BUENO SRA KETCHUM, ¡BUENAS NOCHES!, HASTA MAÑANA.

**VILMA**.- GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA. BUENAS NOCHES Y QUE DESCANSES.

ASI DEJAMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS DESPUÉS DE UN DIA CON SENTIMIENTOS AGITADOS. PERO NO SOLO ASH Y MISTY CELEBRAN SU AMISTAD. OTRO GRUPO CONOCIDO TAMBIEN ESTA MIRANDO EL ALMANAQUE: _(VEMOS AL EQUIPO ROCKET ALREDEDOR DE UN FUEGO, COMIENDO DE UNAS LATAS DE PESCADO Y TAPADOS CON MANTAS)._

**JAMES**.- _(CON UN ALMANAQUE EN LA MANO) MAÑANA VA A SER UN AÑO QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ATRAPAR A PIKACHU._

**JESSIE**.- SI, UN AÑO DE DERROTAS Y FRACASOS.

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) COMO PUDIMOS CAER TAN BAJO... SI ANTES DE ESA DERROTA EN CIUDAD VERDE ERAMOS TEMIDOS Y RESPETADOS._

**MEWTH**.- _(NOSTÁLGICO) HACIAMOS TEMBLAR A LA GENTE CON NUESTRA PRESENCIA._

**JESSIE**.- AHORA SOLO SOMOS SU BURLA...

**TODOS**.- _(LLORANDO) ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET ES UN FRACASO!!!_

**FIN DEL EPISODIO UNO.**

OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. EL EPISODIO DOS SERA: "LA BATALLA POR LA BICICLETA", VEREMOS EN TRES EPISODIOS COMO SE DESARROLLA EL AMOR ENTRE ASH Y MISTY. 


	2. LA BATALLA POR LA BICICLETA

**LA BATALLA POR LA BICICLETA**

**CAPITULO 1**

    ASH, MISTY, BROCK Y PIKACHU CONTINUAN CON SU VIAJE PARA ENTRAR EN LA LIGA JOHTO. COMO TODOS SABEN, ASH VA CAMINO A CONVERTIRSE EN MAESTRO POKEMON, MISTY LO ACOMPAÑA: "PARA QUE ME DEVUELVA MI BICICLETA" Y BROCK VA CON ELLOS PARA OLVIDARSE DE LA PROFESORA EVE.

    **BROCK**.- ¡¡¡NO MENCIONEN ESE NOMBRE!!!.

    ¡OH!, PERDON BROCK. MIENTRAS NUESTROS HEROES CONTINUAN CON SU VIAJE, ASH SE MUESTRA ANSIOSO POR ENTRAR EN ACCION:

**ASH**.- ¡YA ESTOY DESEOSO DE TENER OTRA BATALLA POKEMON!

**MISTY**.- ¿TANTAS GANAS TENES DE VOLVER A PERDER?

**ASH**.- NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS MISTY, HE MEJORADO DESDE QUE GANE EN LA LIGA NARANJA, ADEMÁS OBTUVE VARIAS VICTORIAS. CONSECUTIVAS EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI, CLARO!, CUALQUIERA LE GANA AL EQUIPO ROCKET 10 VECES SEGUIDAS.

**ASH**.- NO ME REFIERO A ESO, SINO A MIS ANTERIORES BATALLAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡AH, SÍ!, TUS DERROTAS CON GARY Y CON ROGEL, LA CHICA DEL DONFHANT. COMO SIGAS ASI, VAS A TENER QUE DEVOLVER EL TROFEO DE LA LIGA NARANJA Y RENUNCIAR A PARTICIPAR DE LA LIGA JOHTO YA QUE SERAS UN PERDEDOR FRACASADO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO SOY PERDEDOR NI FRACASADO!!!. TODOS LOS DUELOS POKEMON QUE GANE FUE GRACIAS A MI TALENTO.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡¡PIKA, PIKA!! (CALMATE ASH)

**BROCK**.- CALMA CHICOS. NO SE PELEEN DE VUELTA. SIGAMOS CAMINANDO HASTA LA PROXIMA CIUDAD.

**ASH**.- ¡ME LLAMO PERDEDOR!.

**MISTY**.- LA VERDAD NO OFENDE.

**ASH**.- ¿EN SERIO?. ENTONCES TE DIGO QUE SOS LA CHICA MÁS FEA QUE VI EN MI VIDA, ME GUSTARIA QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS MAS Y QUE TE VUELVAS A CIUDAD CERULEAN. ¡YA NO TE SOPORTO!.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKAA!, ¡PIKACHUU!. (ASH, NO DIGAS ESO)

**MISTY**.- (_ENFURECIDA) ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!. SI NO FUERA POR MÍ, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SERIAS UN FRACASADO MAS, TU UNICO POKEMON SERIA CATERPIE, YA QUE LO ATRAPASTE DE CASUALIDAD. TAMPOCO HABRIAS GANADO EN LOS GIMNASIOS DE LA LIGA POKEMON, ADEMÁS NO ESTARIAS UBICADO ENTRE LOS 16 MEJORES. Y EN LA LIGA NARANJA NI SIQUIERA HABRIAS PARTICIPADO. Y SI YA NO ME SOPORTAS, TE AVISO QUE NO VOY A AYUDARTE MAS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DUELOS QUE TENGAS Y EN LA PROXIMA CIUDAD QUE TENGA TRANSPORTE HACIA CIUDAD CERULEAN ME IRE A MI CASA, ¡SEÑOR MAESTRO POKEMON!._

**ASH**.- (_CON ENOJO) ¡POR MÍ HACE LO QUE QUIERAS!. ¡NO ME IMPORTA!._

**BROCK**.- (_INTERCEDIENDO) ¡BASTA POR FAVOR!. ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!. ASH, MISTY HAGAN LAS PACES Y SIGAN SIENDO AMIGOS._

**MISTY**.- (_CON SOBERBIA) YO NO LO PERDONO, Y TAMPOCO LE HABLO A LAS PERSONAS DESAGRADECIDAS QUE NO RECONOCEN MI AYUDA Y ME TRATAN DE FEA._

**ASH**.- (_CON SOBERBIA) YO NO LE HABLO A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO RECONOCEN MI TALENTO Y CREEN QUE LE DEBO FAVORES._

**MISTY**.- (_GRITÁNDOLE A ASH_) ¡¡¡LO QUE ME DEBES ES UNA BICICLETA Y ME LA VAS A PAGAR!!!.

**ASH**.- (_TRANQUILO) SI ESPERAS QUE TE LA PAGUE, MEJOR ESPERA SENTADA O ACOSTADA PARA NO CANSARTE._

**BROCK**.- ¡BASTA YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!. POR QUE NO RECONOCEN QUE SE QUIEREN Y HACEN LAS PACES YA MISMO.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- (_GRITANDO_) ¡¡¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO, NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!!!.

    ASH Y MISTY SIGUEN CAMINANDO SIN HABLARSE. BROCK TRATO VARIAS VECES EN EL DIA  DE QUE SE RECONCILIARAN PERO NO HUBO CASO. Y ASI SE HIZO DE NOCHE, MOMENTO EN EL QUE HUBO QUE ACAMPAR. ASH Y MISTY SE ACOMODAN BIEN LEJOS UNO DEL OTRO PARA NO VERSE Y BROCK SE QUEDO EN EL MEDIO PARA EVITAR DISCUSIONES.

**MISTY**.- (_HABLANDO PARA SÍ MISMA Y PARA TOGEPI_) TERCO, TONTO, DESAGRADECIDO, NO SÉ POR QUE SIGO CON ÉL. NI SIQUIERA ME IMPORTA LA BICICLETA; PERO... NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AYUDARLO. ES ALGO QUE SIENTO Y QUE ME IMPULSA A HACERLO, NO SÉ...

**TOGEPI**.- ¿CHUKI, CHUKI? (¿NO SERA AMOR?)

**MISTY**.- ¡AY, TOGEPI!, RECUERDO QUE SI NO FUERA POR ASH NO ESTARIAS CONMIGO, EL TE TRAJO CUANDO TODAVÍA ERAS UN HUEVO Y ADEMÁS ME DEJO TENERTE A PESAR DE QUE PERDI AQUELLA BATALLA... PERO... ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?, ¿CÓMO LO PERDONO?. YO A ASH LO QUIERO... PERO... ¡ÉL ES TAN TONTO!.

**ASH**.- (_HABLANDO PARA SÍ MISMO Y PARA PIKACHU)_ BRUJA FEA, NENITA CAPRICHOSA, LLORONA... SE CREE QUE LE TENGO QUE AGRADECER POR SUS CONSEJOS EN LAS BATALLAS. YO GANE LO QUE GANE POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS Y CON LA AYUDA DE BROCK. PERO, EN VERDAD, FUE GRACIAS A MISTY QUE GANE ESA BATALLA EN ISLA TROVITA, YA QUE SI ELLA NO ME HUBIERA ALENTADO HABRIA PERDIDO.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKA, PIKACHU (ESO ES VERDAD, LO RECONOCISTE).

**ASH**.- PIKACHU, MUCHAS VECES FUE GRACIAS A MISTY QUE PUDE AYUDARTE CUANDO ESTABAS EN PELIGRO; FUE DEBIDO A QUE ESTABAS GRAVEMENTE HERIDO, ME LLEVE SU BICICLETA, AQUELLA VEZ EN QUE LA CONOCI. ADEMÁS ELLA TE QUIERE Y TE CUIDA SIEMPRE QUE YO NO PUEDO HACERLO, COMO AQUELLA VEZ QUE FUI A RENDIR EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN DE LA LIGA POKEMON. EN VERDAD, YO TAMBIEN LA QUIERO MUCHO; NO PUEDO SEGUIR ENOJADO CON ELLA, TENDRE QUE DECIRLE QUE ME PERDONE. PERO... ¿Y CÓMO HAGO?. LO QUE PASA ES QUE ELLA ES TAN TERCA...

**PIKACHU**. - ¡PIKA PIKAA! (YA ENCONTRARAS LA FORMA DE HACERLO).

**BROCK**.- (_HABLANDO PARA SÍ_) ESOS DOS... SIEMPRE PELEANDO. Y CON LO QUE SE QUIEREN, POR QUE NO SE PONDRAN DE NOVIOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ, COMO YO CUANDO ESTUVE CON LA PROFESORA EVE (_GRITA_) AAAHHHH, (_CON VOZ TRISTE) ¿POR QUÉ LA RECORDEEE?._

    AL DIA SIGUENTE CONTINUAN SU CAMINO HASTA LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA DE UNA CIUDAD. AHÍ ENCUENTRAN UN GRAN CARTEL QUE DICE: "GRAN TORNEO POKEMON. PARTICIPE Y DEMUESTRE SUS HABILIDADES COMO ENTRENADOR. EL GANADOR SE LLEVARA ESTA FABULOSA BICICLETA"; Y MUESTRA LA FOTO DE UNA INCREÍBLE BICICLETA CON TODOS LOS ACCESORIOS QUE PUEDAN EXISTIR.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! SERA UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRAR MIS HABILIDADES Y RECUPERAR LA BICICLETA QUE ALGUIEN ME DESTRUYO.

**ASH**.- ESA BICICLETA LA GANARE YO, NO SOLO PORQUE SOY EL MEJOR SINO PORQUE PODRE DEVOLVÉRSELA A CIERTA PERSONA Y SACÁRMELA DE ENCIMA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! (_HABLANDO MONÓTONAMENTE_) SI OBTENGO ESA BICICLETA NO SOLO ME IRE DE AQUÍ SINO QUE YA NO VOLVERE A VERTE NUNCA MAS.

**ASH**.- (_CON VOZ TRISTE) OJALA QUE ASI SEA._

    ASH, MISTY, BROCK Y PIKACHU ENTRAN A LA CIUDAD. DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS APARECEN UNOS INDIVIDUOS CONOCIDOS:

**JAMES**.- ¿VISTE ESO JESSIE?

**JESSIE**.- SI, ES FABULOSO. DONDE HAY TORNEOS, HAY ENTRENADORES CON POKEMONS PARA ROBAR. ADEMÁS NOS LLEVAREMOS ESA ESTUPENDA BICICLETA QUE DEBE VALER MUCHO DINERO.

**MEWTH**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI! PODREMOS COMPRAR MUCHA COMIDA CON ESE DINERO.

**JAMES**.- ¡Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!, ¡VAMOS PARA ALLA!.

**JESSIE Y MEWTH**.- ¡SII!

¿QUÉ OCURRIRA AHORA?. ¿ASH Y MISTY SEGUIRAN PELEADOS?. ¿EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE APODERARA DE LOS POKEMONS DEL TORNEO Y DE LA BICICLETA?. VEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

**CONTINUARA...**

LA BATALLA POR LA BICICLETA CAPITULO 2 

    ASH Y MISTY SE INSCRIBEN EN EL TORNEO PERO BROCK SE NIEGA A PARTICIPAR PARA NO INVOLUCRARSE EN LA DISCUSIÓN DE ASH Y MISTY EN CASO DE GANAR.

     LUEGO DE VARIOS TORNEOS, QUEDAN SOLO ASH Y MISTY EN LA BATALLA FINAL.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE SUERTE, UNA BATALLA FACIL!

**MISTY**.- ¡MIRA GRANDÍSIMO BOCON! PARA QUE SEPAS HE MEJORADO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PELEE CON VOS Y TE ANTICIPO QUE ESTA VEZ PSYDUCK NO TE VA A AYUDAR PORQUE LO DEJE EN EL CENTRO POKEMON.

**ASH**.- A MI NO ME IMPORTA CONTRA QUE POKEMON VOY A PELEAR. ¡SOLO SÉ QUE VOY A GANAR!.

**ARBITRO**.- LA BATALLA FINAL SERA DE TRES CONTRA TRES. QUIEN GANE SERA DECLARADO CAMPEON DEL TORNEO Y PODRA ACCEDER AL PREMIO. ¡QUE COMIENZE LA BATALLA!.

**MISTY**.- MUY BIEN, ¡STARYU VE!.

**ASH**.- ¡JA!, LO SUPONIA. VE PIKACHU.

**PIKACHU**.- (_TRISTE) CHUU, CHUUU. (NO ASH, DISCULPATE CON ELLA)._

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ?, ¿NO VAS A PELEAR?, ¡VAMOS PIKACHU!

**PIKACHU**.- ¡CHUUU! (NO ME OBLIGUES POR FAVOR).

    ASH EMPUJA A PIKACHU HACIA LA PISTA. STARYU YA ESTA LISTO MIENTRAS QUE PIKACHU SE QUEDA INMÓVIL.

**ASH**.- PIKACHU ¡ATTACK TRUENO!.

**PIKACHU**.- CHUU, CHUU. (NO LO HARE)

**MISTY**.- STARYU ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!.

   EL CHORRO DE AGUA GOLPEA A  PIKACHU SACÁNDOLO DE LA PISTA. EL SE QUEDA INMÓVIL DÁNDOSE POR VENCIDO.

**ARBITRO**.- PIKACHU SE NIEGA A COMBATIR. ¡STARYU ES EL GANADOR!

**MISTY**.- (_PIENSA) NO PUEDE SER, NO QUIERO GANAR ASI._

**ASH**.- (_PIENSA) HASTA PIKACHU ESTA DEL LADO DE MISTY. PERO NO PUEDO DEJARLA GANAR ASI O REGALARLE LA BATALLA, SE SENTIRIA MUY MAL._

**MISTY**.- (_GRITANDO) MUY BIEN PERDEDOR, YA PODES RENDIRTE POR QUE TE GANARE MUY FÁCILMENTE._

**ASH**.- UN POCO DE SUERTE LA TIENE CUALQUIERA. ¡VE BULBASAUR!.

**BULBASAUR**.- ¡¡BULBASAUR!!.

**MISTY**.- STARYU ¡EMBESTIDA AHORA!.

STARYU GOLPEA A BULBASAUR, EL CUAL SE REPONE FÁCILMENTE.

**ASH**.- BULBASAUR ¡HOJAS NAVAJA!.

**MISTY**.- STARYU ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!.

EL CHORRO DE AGUA DE STARYU EVITA LAS HOJAS DE BULBASAUR, QUIEN SE PREPARA PARA UN NUEVO ATAQUE.

**ASH**.- BULBASAUR ¡HOJA ENREDADERA!.

LA SEMILLA SE ENREDA EN STARYU, DEBILITÁNDOLO Y DEJÁNDOLO CON SU BOTON ROJO TITILANDO.

**ARBITRO**.- STARYU NO PUDE PELEAR, ¡BULBASAUR ES EL GANADOR!.

**MISTY**.- ¡AYYY NO!. AHORA VERAS, ¡POLIWAK YO TE ELIJO!.

**ASH**.- AH SÍ. ¡BULBASAUR LATIGOS CEPA AHORA!.

**MISTY**.- ¡POLIWAK AGILIDAD!, ¡ESQUIVA ESOS LATIGAZOS!.

POLIWAK ELUDE SIN DIFICULTAD LOS LATIGAZOS, AVANZANDO CADA VEZ MAS HACIA DONDE ESTA BULBASAUR.

**MISTY**.- POLIWAK, ¡DOBLE BOFETÓN!.

POLIWAK GOLPEA A BULBASAUR HASTA DEJARLO INCONSCIENTE.

**ARBITRO**.- BULBASAUR NO PUEDE CONTINUAR. ¡POLIWAK ES EL GANADOR!.

**ASH**.- (_PENSANDO) NO PUEDE SER. ESTO SE COMPLICA... SI GANA SE IRA, SI GANO... TENDRE QUE DEJARLA IR..._

**MISTY**.- (_PENSANDO) ¿QUÉ HARE?. SI GANO ME TENDRE QUE IR COMO DIJE Y SI YO PIERDO ÉL ME DARA LA BICICLETA..._

**ASH**.- ¡SQUARTLE YO TE ELIJO!.

**MISTY**.- ¡BIEN! ESTO ME GUSTA, DOS POKEMONS DE AGUA PELEANDO.

**ASH**.- NO TE CREAS QUE TE VA A SER FACIL. ¡SQUARTLE CHORRO DE AGUA!.

**MISTY**.- POLIWAK ESQUIVA ESE CHORRO. ¡PERFECTO!, ¡EMBESTIDA AHORA!.

POLIWAK EMBISTE A SQUARTLE DEJÁNDOLO EN EL PISO.

**MISTY**.- POLIWAK ¡DOBLE BOFETÓN!.

POLIWAK ATACA DURAMENTE A SQUARTLE, QUIEN ESTA A PUNTO DE DARSE POR VENCIDO. EN ESE INSTANTE SE ESCUCHA UNA FUERTE EXPLOSION, Y UNA FRASE CONOCIDA.

**JESSIE**.- ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN!.

**JESSIE**.- ¡PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACIÓN!.

**JAMES**.- ¡PARA UNIR... !

**MEWTH**.- ¡BUENO!, BASTA DE PERDER TIEMPO. AHORA LOS ENTRENADORES AQUÍ PRESENTES NOS ENTREGARAN TODOS SUS POKEMONS O TENDRAN QUE PELEAR CON NOSOTROS. TAMBIEN NOS...

**JESSIE Y JAMES**.- (_MIENTRAS LE PEGAN A MEWTH)_ ¡GATO PULGUIENTO!, COMO TE ATREVISTE A INTERRUMPIR NUESTRO LEMA, Y ENCIMA TE ATREVES A DAR ORDENES.

**JESSIE**.- EJEM, ESTEE... COMO LES DECIA: ¡ENTREGUEN TODOS SUS POKEMONS MIENTRAS JAMES TOMA ESA VALIOSA BICICLETA.

**MISTY**.- (_FURIOSA) ¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR MI BATALLA TRIUNFAL!!!._

**ASH**.- (_GRITANDO) ¡QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON PARA VENIR A MOLESTAR!._

**JAMES**.- ¡VAYA!. PERO SI ES LA PAREJITA DE NOVIOS RESOLVIENDO SUS DIFERENCIAS.

**JESSIE**.- (_DICIÉNDOLO CON TERNURA_) ¡QUE LASTIMA!, UNA PAREJA TAN JOVEN Y TAN PELEADORA.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- (_GRITANDO_) ¡NO DIGAN ESO!. ¡¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS NI NADA!!!. SOLO PELEAMOS POR LA BICICLETA.

**MEWTH**.- APRENDAN DE JESSIE Y JAMES. ELLOS SE AMAN Y NUNCA SE PELEAN. ADEMÁS SI LES DIJERA QUE...

**JESSIE**.- (GOLPEANDO A MEWTH) ¡GATO INÚTIL!. NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS.

**JAMES**.- SI MEWTH, NO DIGAS QUE AMO A JESSIE.

**JESSIE**.- (SONROJADA MIENTRAS LE DA UN GOLPE A JAMES) ¡¡SILENCIO!!. A NADIE LE IMPORTA ESCUCHAR ESO.

**JAMES**.- (_SORPRENDIDO) ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGASTE SI ES VERDAD?._

**JESSIE**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ENTONCES TOMALO COMO UNA MUESTRA DE CARIÑO. AHORA ¡VE ARBOK!.

**JAMES**.- ¡VE VICTREEBELL!. AUGGG. ¡NO PUEDE SER!. YA TE DIJE VARIAS VECES QUE A MI NO ME ATAQUES.

**JESSIE**.- ARBOK ¡ATAQUE DE PICOTAZOS VENENOSOS!.

**JAMES**.- VICTREEBELL HOJAS NAVAJA.

**BROCK**.- MEJOR QUE SEA YO EL QUE SE OCUPE DE ESTE TRIO. ZUBAT, ¡ATAQUE ULTRASONICO!.

**ASH**.- VOY A AYUDARTE, CHARIZARD ¡LANZALLAMAS!.

MIENTRAS QUE EL ATAQUE DE ZUBAT CONFUNDIA A VICTREEBELL Y A ARBOK, CHARIZARD CALCINABA AL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**JESSIE**.- ¡¡¡MI HERMOSO ROSTRO!!!, DESPUÉS DE ESTAR MAQUILLÁNDOME DURANTE 4 HORAS ESTE DRAGON GIGANTE ME DEJA TODA CHAMUSCADA. AHORA VAN A VER ¡ARBOK EMBESTIDA!.

**JAMES**.- VICTREEBELL, USA TU ATAQUE DE POLVO DE SUEÑO.

**BROCK**.- ZUBAT USA TU REMOLINO.

CHARIZARD ESQUIVO HÁBILMENTE LA EMBESTIDA DE ARBOK MIENTRAS QUE EL REMOLINO DE ZUBAT HIZO QUE EL POLVO DE SUEÑO DE VICTREEBELL SE VUELVA EN CONTRA DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**JESSIE**.- (_BOSTEZANDO_) ¡QUE SUEÑO TENGO!.

**JAMES**.- (_ENTREDORMIDO_) NO ME DESPERTES MAMA, NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA.

**MEWTH**.- (_SOMNOLIENTO_) LLAMENME PARA EL DESAYUNO.

**ASH**.- AHORA CHARIZARD REMOLINO DE FUEGO.

EL REMOLINO DE FUEGO ARROJA AL EQUIPO ROCKET POR EL AIRE.

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- (_GRITANDO_ _EN EL AIRE_) ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!!.

**ARBITRO**.- LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE POR LA INTERVENCIÓN DE ESOS DELINCUENTES DEBEN INICIAR LA BATALLA NUEVAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- (_LLORANDO EN VOZ ALTA_) ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!, ¡¡¡POR QUEEEE!!!, Y YO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE GANAAAR.

**ASH**.- (_PENSANDO) ¿QUÉ HARE?.TENGO QUE HACER ALGO, NO ME GUSTARIA PERDER A MISTY PARA SIEMPRE... _

**ARBITRO**.- SE REINICIA LA BATALLA ENTRE SQUARTLE Y POLIWAK. EL PARTICIPANTE ASH PELEA CON EL UNICO POKEMON QUE LE QUEDA, MIENTRAS QUE LA PARTICIPANTE MISTY AUN TIENE UN POKEMON DE VENTAJA.

**ASH**.- (_PENSANDO) MUY BIEN ENTONCES TENDRE QUE GANAR Y NO DARLE LA BICICLETA._

**MISTY**.- ¡BASTA DE PERDER TIEMPO! POLIWAK ¡EMBESTIDA AHORA!.

**ASH**.- SQUARTLE ¡SALTA Y ESQUIVA ESE ATAQUE!. ¡PERFECTO! AHORA HIDROBOMBA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS. ¡MUY BIEN! , ¡ASI SE HACE SQUARTLE!. YA TENEMOS LA BATALLA ASEGURADA.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO ES POSIBLE!, ¡VAMOS!, POLIWAK RECUPERATE POR FAVOR.

**ASH**.- TERMINEMOS CON ESTO SQUARTLE. ¡DALE UN BUEN CABEZAZO!.

EL CABEZAZO DE SQUARTLE DEJA A POLIWAK INCONSCIENTE. 

**ARBITRO**.- POLIWAK NO PUEDE CONTINUAR. ¡SQUARTLE ES EL GANADOR!.

**MISTY**.- (_GRITÁNDOLE A ASH_) ESTO AUN NO TERMINA, ASH KETCHUM, TODAVÍA TENGO UN POKEMON Y SERA EL QUE TE DERROTE.

**ASH**.- ¿SÍ, SEGURA?, ME GUSTARIA VER CONTRA QUIEN PELEARE AHORA.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡YA VERAS!!!, VEEE... (_SORPRENDIDA_) ¿EH?, ¿QUÉ PASO?, (_GRITANDO_) ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEER!!!, DEJE A MIS OTROS POKEMONS EN EL CENTRO, CON LA ENFERMERA JOY, ¿CÓMO PUDE HACER ALGO ASI?.

**ASH**.- (_PENSANDO), PERFECTO ESTO ME FAVORECE. (A MISTY) PARECE QUE LA GRAN CONSEJERA COMETIO UN ERROR._

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS!!!, (_PARA SI MISMA) TENGO A POLIWAK Y A STARYU, PERO ELLOS NO PUEDEN PELEAR, TOGEPI ES MUY CHICO. CREO QUE TENDRE QUE RENDIRME._

**ARBITRO**.- SEÑORITA TIENE QUE ENVIAR UN POKEMON AHORA O SERA DESCALIFICADA.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO, POR FAVOR!!!, ESTEE..., SI YA ENVIARE UNO. (_A TOGEPI) VAS A TENER QUE PELEAR TOGEPI, USA TODOS TUS ATAQUES SÍQUICOS._

**TOGEPI**.- CHUKI, CHUKI, PRIII. (HARE LO QUE PUEDA MISTY).

**MISTY**.- ¡TOGEPI, YO TE ELIJO!.

**ASH**.- (_SORPRENDIDO) ¿QUEE?, ¿TOGEPI VA A PELEAR?. (A SQUARTLE), TOGEPI ES MUY CHICO PARA UNA BATALLA, NO VAYAS A LASTIMARLO SQUARTLE._

**SQUARTLE**.- SQUARTLE, SQUARTLE. (NO TE PREOCUPES, ASH).

**MISTY**.- TOGEPI, USA TU ATAQUE DE CONFUSIÓN.

**TOGEPI**.- ¿CHUKI, CHUKI? (¿CÓMO SE HACE?).

**ASH**.- SQUARTLE USA TU CHORRO DE AGUA... PERO SUAVEMENTE.

**SQUARTLE**.- (_SORPRENDIDO) ¿SQUARR? (¿CÓMO?)_

EL SUAVE CHORRO DE AGUA DE SQUARTLE BAÑA A TOGEPI, EL CUAL SE MUESTRA CONTENTO. SQUARTLE SIGUE CON SUS CHORROS DE AGUA MIENTRAS QUE MISTY, SE MUESTRA MUY NERVIOSA Y DESESPERADA, YA QUE LE DICE CONSTANTEMENTE A TOGEPI:

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡VAMOS TOGEPI!!!, POR FAVOR DEMOSTRA QUE PODES ATACAR, YO SÉ QUE TENES PODERES INCREÍBLES. ¡¡¡USALOS!!!.

**ASH**.- ¡DATE POR VENCIDA Y RECONOCE QUE COMETISTE UN ERROR AL MANDAR A TOGEPI A PELEAR!.

**ARBITRO**.- ESTE COMBATE NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, TOGEPI NO ESTA PELEANDO, ASI QUE POR LO TANTO: ¡SQUARTLE ES EL GANADOR!.

**MISTY**.- (_TRISTE) ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!. ¿POR QUEEE?._

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN!, AHORA PODRE QUEDARME CON LA BICICLETA Y NO DARSELA A MISTY.

**MISTY**.- (_GRITÁNDOLE A ASH_) ¡¡¡Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!!!, ANDA A RETIRAR ESA BICICLETA POR QUE QUIERO REGRESAR A MI CASA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE.

ESTO SI QUE SE PUSO DIFÍCIL. PARECE QUE MISTY ESTA MUY DECIDIDA A  ABANDONAR A SUS AMIGOS Y A VOLVER  A CIUDAD CERULEAN ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR?. LEAN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO EPISODIO...

**CONTINUARA...**

**LA BATALLA POR LA BICICLETA**

**CAPITULO 3**

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE ASH Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN CON MISTY, QUIEN YA TIENE LA BICICLETA CONSIGO, Y SE DISPONE A PARTIR.

**BROCK**.- BUENO... MISTY. ES TU DECISIÓN, TENE CUIDADO EN EL VIAJE Y NO TE VAYAS A PERDER.

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO, YA NO TENDRE A UN TONTO QUE NO SABE INTERPRETAR MAPAS. CUIDATE Y NO TE DESESPERES TANTO POR LA ENFERMERA JOY O LA OFICIAL JENNY.

**BROCK**.- ASH, ¿NO LE VAS A DECIR NADA A MISTY?.

**ASH**.- (_FINGIENDO INDIFERENCIA_) HASTA NUNCA.

**BROCK**.- ¡ASH!, NO SEAS TAN GROSERO.

**MISTY**.- (_TRISTE) NO IMPORTA BROCK, SERA LO ULTIMO QUE SOPORTE DE ÉL. ADIOS ASH, ADIOS BROCK, VOY A ESCRIBIRTE._

**BROCK**.- YO TAMBIEN LO HARE Y TE DIRE COMO LE VA A ASH.

MISTY SE SUBE A SU BICICLETA Y SE VA. AL ALEJARSE UNAS LAGRIMAS SALEN DE SUS OJOS Y MURMURA: -ADIOS ASH- VOY A EXTRAÑARTE-

MIENTRAS MISTY SE ALEJA RAPIDAMENTE, ASH YA NO PUEDE AGUANTAR MAS Y COMIENZA A LLORAR.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH?, ¿ESTAS ENFERMO?, ¿TE DUELE ALGO?.

**ASH**.- (_MIENTRAS LLORA_) NO BROCK, LO QUE PASA, ES QUEEE... YO... YO... SIENTO ALGO POR MISTY Y AHORA QUE LA PIERDO ME ANIMO A RECONOCERLO... LA AMO BROCK.

**BROCK**.- (_GRITÁNDOLE_) ¡¡¡Y ENTONCES POR QUE NO SE LO DIJISTE Y TUVISTE QUE HACER TODA ESTA LOCURA DE LA BATALLA!!!. SI TE APURAS Y VAS CORRIENDO, SEGURO QUE LA PODRAS ALCANZAR. Y SI NO RESIGNATE A PERDERLA PARA SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- (_CONVENCIDO_) ¡SÍ!, ¡TENES RAZON!, ¡CHARIZARD VE!, LLEVAME VOLANDO POR ESTE CAMINO Y AYUDAME A BUSCAR A MISTY.

MIENTRAS ASH ESTA LLORANDO CON BROCK, MISTY SE DETIENE A UN COSTADO DEL CAMINO.

**MISTY**.- (_LLORANDO Y HABLANDO CON TOGEPI_) LO SIENTO TOGEPI, LAS LAGRIMAS ME IMPIDEN SEGUIR EL CAMINO. LO QUE PASA ES QUEEE... AMO A ASH. AUNQUE SEA UN TERCO Y UN TONTO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE QUERERLO. LO AMO DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN EL QUE CAPTURO UN CATERPIE Y ME SACO A BAILAR DE LA ALEGRIA QUE TENIA. ASH... COMO QUISIERA PODER TENERTE OTRA VEZ A MI LADO. 

**ASH**.- (_SOBRE CHARIZARD_) ¿DONDE ESTARA?, NO PASO MUCHO TIEMPO. SIGAMOS BUSCANDO. UN MOMENTO... ¿QUÉ SERA ESO QUE SE VE AHÍ?.

MISTY SIGUE LLORANDO AL COSTADO DEL CAMINO, EN ESE INSTANTE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN LA LLAMA.

**ASH**.- (_DESDE CHARIZARD, EN EL AIRE_) MISTY, PERDONAME POR FAVOR PERO NO TE VAYAS MISTY. MISTY, RECONOZCO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, Y QUE TE DIJE COSAS MUY FEAS PERO NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR, TE LO PIDO.

**MISTY**.- (_SORPRENDIDA) ¿EH?, ¿ES ASH O ESTOY SOÑANDO?,  (_ALEGRE_), ¡¡¡SI ES ASH!!!, (_GRITÁNDOLE_) ¡AQUÍ ESTOY ASH!. POR SUPUESTO QUE TE PERDONO Y PERDONAME VOS A MÍ POR LO QUE TE DIJE._

**ASH**.- (_YA EN TIERRA_) SI MISTY, TE PERDONO, PEROOO... EN REALIDAD SOS LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERAS, SI QUERES IRTE PODES HACERLO, SOLO TE QUERIA PEDIR PERDON. ESO ES TODO.

**MISTY**.- NO ASH. YO QUIERO SEGUIR TU CAMINO; QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO CADA VEZ QUE CAPTURAS UN POKEMON, AUNQUE SEAN BICHOS; QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A VOS EN CADA BATALLA; QUIERO...

ASH TOMA LAS MANOS DE MISTY SIN DEJARLA TERMINAR SU FRASE, ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NO LE DICE NADA.

**ASH**.- (_ALEGRE Y EMOCIONADO_) ESTA BIEN MISTY, ME ALEGRO POR ESO. PERO EN REALIDAD QUIERO DECIRTE OTRA COSA.

**MISTY**.- (_EMOCIONADA_) SI, ASH DECIME.

**ASH**.- (_NERVIOSO_) MISTY YO, YOOO, EEEHH, QUIERO DECIRTE QUEEE...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSA ASH?. DECIME LO QUE SEA.

**ASH**.- (_NERVIOSO_) MISTY QUIERO DECIRTE QUE YOOO, TEE... TEEE... ¡¡¡QUIERO SEGUIR TENIENDO PARA QUE ME ACONSEJES!!!.

**MISTY**.- (_MIENTRAS SE CAE AL PISO_) ¡¡¡AAAYYY!!!, (_PARA SI_) BUENO, COMO EXCUSA SIRVE. YO TAMPOCO ME ANIMO A DECIRLE QUE LO AMO.

**ASH**.- (_MIENTRAS LA AYUDA A LEVANTARSE_) ¿ME DECIAS ALGO?

**MISTY**.- (_SONROJADA_) ¿QUÉEE?, NO ASH, NO DIJE NADA. VAMOS CON BROCK.

**ASH**.- ¡¡SI!!, VAMOS CHARIZARD LLEVANOS VOLANDO HACIA DONDE ESTA BROCK.

UN RATO MAS TARDE Y LUEGO DE VOLAR JUNTOS SOBRE EL LOMO DE CHARIZARD ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN CON BROCK.

**BROCK**.- ¡ASH, MISTY!, ¡QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERLOS JUNTOS A LOS DOS!.

**ASH**.- ASI ES BROCK, Y YA NO VOLVEREMOS A PELEARNOS TAN DURAMENTE.

**MISTY**.- ES ASI BROCK, NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD ES MUY IMPORTANTE Y QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO ESTAR ENEMISTADOS.

**BROCK**.- (_DIRIGIÉNDOSE A ASH Y EN SECRETO_) ¿LE DIJISTE LO QUE SENTIAS?.

**ASH**.- NO ME ANIME.

**BROCK**.- AYYY, BUENO PERO NO TE OLVIDES DE LO QUE PASO Y TRATALA A MISTY CON MAS CARIÑO.

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN BROCK.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y QUE VAS A HACER CON ESA BICICLETA?. SI TE LA QUEDAS, NO PODRAS CAMINAR CON NOSOTROS.

**MISTY**.- YA LO PENSE BROCK, Y LA VOY A ENVIAR POR CORREO A MI CASA. (_CON MALICIA_) CUANDO MIS HERMANAS VEAN QUE ESTA BICICLETA ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA VIEJA SE VAN A MORIR DE ENVIDIA.

**ASH**.- ¡YA LO CREO MISTY!.

Y ASI DEJAMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS QUIENES CONTINUARAN CON SU VIAJE POKEMON HACIA LA LIGA JOHTO. ASH AUN BUSCA GANAR MEDALLAS, PERO CON LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE MISTY ESTARA SIEMPRE A SU LADO Y MISTY SE QUEDARA TRANQUILA CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS SINTIENDO QUE ASH LA AMA, Y LA NECESITA.

FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA.

Pueden ir a visitar mi foro el link se encuentra haciendo clic en mi nick 


	3. REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO

HOLA, POR FIN TERMINÉ EL TERCER EPISODIO DE "UN AMOR VERDADERO", YA SABEN QUIEN SOY: JULIAN MANES. BUENO, ESTE EPISODIO, COMO YA SABEN SE TITULA: "REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO", Y SERÁ LA CONCLUSIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA... NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESCRIBIRÉ OTRAS, AHÍ VA:

**"UN AMOR VERDADERO"**

**EPISODIO TRES:**

**"REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO"**

**CAPITULO UNO:**

YA PASARON 10 AÑOS DESDE QUE ASH TERMINÓ SU ENTRENAMIENTO POKÉMON CONSAGRÁNDOSE MAESTRO. SI CALCULAMOS QUE SALIÓ DE SU CASA A LOS 10 AÑOS DE EDAD PARA ENTRENAR Y VIAJÓ DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS (LO QUE DURÓ HASTA AHORA LA SERIE) TENDRÁ QUE TENER UNOS 24 AÑOS Y MISTY 26. BROCK TENDRÁ UNOS 30 AÑOS, AL IGUAL QUE JESSE Y JAMES. EN ESTOS 10 AÑOS PASARON MUCHAS COSAS Y LOS PROTAGONISTAS SUFRIERON CAMBIOS Y NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS. A PESAR DEL AMOR QUE ASH Y MISTY SIENTEN ENTRE ELLOS, JAMÁS FORMALIZARON SU RELACIÓN EN ESTOS AÑOS, PERO SIGUIERON SIENDO AMIGOS VIÉNDOSE A MENUDO Y LLAMÁNDOSE POR TELEFONO A CADA RATO. 

MISTY TUVO UN BREVE ROMANCE CON BROCK AL POCO TIEMPO DE FINALIZAR EL ÚLTIMO VIAJE POKÉMON; NO DURÓ MUCHO YA QUE BROCK ABANDONÓ A MISTY YENDOSE A VIVIR CON UNA DE LAS OFICIALES JENNY, DEJANDO A MISTY MUY DOLORIDA. AL POCO TIEMPO DE ESO, VIAJÓ A ISLA TROVITA DONDE SE REENCONTRÓ CON RUDY, CON EL QUE VIVIÓ UNOS CINCO AÑOS; PERO NO SE SENTÍA FELIZ, Y VOLVIÓ A CIUDAD CELESTE. ESTUVO SOLA UNOS DOS AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE HASTA QUE SE REENCONTRO CON RICHIE, TENIENDO UN ROMANCE MUY INTENSO, QUE TERMINÓ LUEGO DE UNA DOLOROSA DECEPCIÓN DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE LOS HECHOS A RELATAR.

ASH, POR SU PARTE, ESTUVO DE NOVIO CON DÚPLICA UNOS TRES AÑOS. AL TERMINAR ESA RELACIÓN, SE PUSO DE NOVIO CON KEISY (LA CHICA DEL CHICORITA) Y EN LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS VIVIÓ CON MELODY EN LA ISLA SHAMUDI HASTA QUE TUVO UNA GRAN DISCUSIÓN Y REGRESÓ A PUEBLO PALETA UNAS SEMANAS ANTES DE LOS HECHOS POR RELATAR.

BROCK, YA DIJIMOS, ESTUVO CON MISTY Y LUEGO CON UNA DE LAS OFICIALES JENNY. VIVIÓ CON JENNY UNOS CINCO AÑOS Y LUEGO REGRESÓ A ISLA VALENCIA DONDE QUISO REENCONTRARSE CON LA PROFESORA EVE, LA CUAL YA ESTABA CASADA Y CON HIJOS, COSA QUE DESTROZÓ A BROCK Y LO DEPRIMIÓ EN LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS. ACTUALMENTE ESTA INICIANDO UN ROMANCE CON LA ENFERMERA JOY DE CIUDAD VERDE.

¿Y JESSE Y JAMES?, BUENO... YA SE VAN A ENTERAR...

AQUÍ VEMOS A ASH, EN LA CASA DE PUEBLO PALETA TIRADO EN SU CAMA. ESTA MUY TRISTE Y DESANIMADO...

**VILMA**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH) _HIJO, YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA.

**ASH**.- NO TENGO HAMBRE.

**VILMA**.- TE PREPARE SPAGUETTI, SIEMPRE TE GUSTARON.

**ASH**.- BUENO... COMERÉ UN POCO _(Y VAN HACIA LA COCINA) _

AL RATO...

**VILMA**.- ASH, COMÉ. ESTÁ MUY RICO.

**ASH**_.-_ YA COMÍ MUCHO. ESTOY LLENO.

**VILMA**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¡SÓLO COMISTE LA MITAD DE UN PLATO!. SIEMPRE COMÉS DOS O TRES BIEN LLENOS.

**ASH**.- ES QUE... TODAVÍA ESTOY DOLORIDO POR LO DE... YA SABÉS.

**VILMA**.- ¿POR MELODY?.

**ASH**.-_ (GRITANDO) _ ¡¡¡AYYYY, NO LA MENCIONÉS!!!

**VILMA**.- PERDONAME ES QUE... ¿QUERÉS POSTRE?.

**ASH**.- NO GRACIAS.

**VILMA**.- HIJO, ¡ANIMATE! NO PUEDO VERTE ASI. SUFRISTE CUANDO TERMINASTE CON DÚPLICA; TE DEPRIMISTE CUANDO CORTASTE CON KEISY Y AHORA CON... BUENO, YA SABÉS. ¿QUÉ TE PASA?.

**ASH**.- LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE... NO SÉ... CON CADA CHICA CON LA QUE TUVE UNA RELACIÓN AMOROSA ESTABA TODO BIEN AL PRINCIPIO, LUEGO... PIERDO EL AMOR QUE SENTÍA POR ESA PERSONA.

**VILMA**.- SEGUÍS BUSCANDO EL AMOR VERDADERO.

**ASH**.- SI, ASI ES.

**VILMA**.- POR QUE NO HABLÁS CON TUS AMIGOS PARA ANIMARTE Y PARA QUE TE ACONSEJEN. POR EJEMPLO... ¡CON BROCK!.

**ASH**.- NO. ESTA CON JOY, Y EL RESTO DEL MUNDO NO EXISTE PARA ÉL.

**VILMA**.- ¿Y TRACEY?

**ASH**.- FUE A UNA EXPEDICIÓN DE OBSERVADORES, Y NO SE NADA DE ÉL DESDE HACE UN MES. 

**VILMA**.- ¿JAMES?.

**ASH**.- TIENE MUCHO TRABAJO. ESO ES LO QUE ME DIJO AYER CUANDO LE HABLÉ UN PAR DE MINUTOS POR TELEFONO.

**VILMA**.- ¿RICHIE?

**ASH**.- DESAPARECIÓ, Y MIENTRAS MENOS SEPA DE ÉL, MEJOR. _(CON RABIA)_ ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HIZO A MISTY...!

**VILMA**.- ENTONCES... ¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO HABLÁS CON UNA PERSONA QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO Y SINTIENDO LO MISMO QUE VOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ?, ¿CON GARY?.

**VILMA**.- ¡NO!, MISTY, TU AMIGA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡CIERTO!!!, ¿CÓMO ESTARÁ?, HACE DOS DÍAS QUE NO SE NADA DE ELLA, ES MUCHO TIEMPO...

**VILMA**.- Y YA QUE HABLÁS CON ELLA... ¿POR QUÉ NO LA INVITÁS A TOMAR ALGO?. SEGURO QUE SE PODRÁN ANIMAR LOS DOS JUNTOS.

**ASH**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!, HACE CUATRO DÍAS QUE NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS. ME ACUERDO QUE EN LA ISLA SHAMUDI NO PODÍA ESTAR CON ELLA, PERO LE HABLABA POR TELEFONO DÍA POR MEDIO.

**VILMA**.- ¿TAN SEGUIDO?, ¿Y MELODY QUE OPINABA?.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO LA NOMBRÉS!!!.

**VILMA**.- BUENO...

**ASH**.- VOY A LLAMARLA.

ASH SE LEVANTA DE LA MESA Y VA HACIA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO. SUENA EL TELÉFONO EN CIUDAD CELESTE Y ATIENDE VIOLETA.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡HOLA! ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?.

**ASH**.- SOY YO, ASH. ¿ESTA MISTY?.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡AH SI!. EL AMIGO DE LA FEÍTA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LA TRATÉS ASI A MISTY!!!.

**VIOLETA**.- PERDONA... OLVIDE COMO QUERÉS A TU AMIGUITA. _(LLAMANDO A MISTY)_ MISTY, EL BOBO DE ASH ESTA EN EL TELÉFONO...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO INSULTÉS!!!. ¡PEDILE PERDÓN!.

**VIOLETA**.- PERDÓN ASH. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

**MISTY**.- ¡SOLTERONA AMARGADA!. HOLA ASH, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?.

**ASH**.- BIEN, SUPONGO. PERO AHORA QUE TE VEO, ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN. HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO HABLÁBAMOS.

**ASH**.- ES CIERTO... DOS DÍAS ES MUCHO TIEMPO.

**MISTY**.- SEGUÍS MAL POR LO QUE PASO CON...

**ASH**.- SI. Y VOS SEGUÍS DOLIDA POR LO DE...

**MISTY**.- ES FEO SENTIRSE ASI.

**ASH**.- MISTY... QUE TE PARECE SI MAÑANA TOMAMOS UN HELADO EN CIUDAD VERDE. NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL LUGAR Y LA HORA DE SIEMPRE.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! HACE CUATRO DÍAS QUE NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS. YA TENÍA GANAS DE VERTE PERSONALMENTE. ENTONCES SERÁ MAÑANA A LAS 4:00 PM EN LA FUENTE DE LA PLAZA DE CIUDAD VERDE.

**ASH**.- ¡ASI ES!. HASTA MAÑANA.

**MISTY**.- HASTA MAÑANA.

**ASH**.- BUENAS TARDES.

**MISTY**.- QUE LO PASES BIEN. BUENAS TARDES.

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA. QUE DESCANSES.

**MISTY**.- QUE DUERMAS BIEN, DULCES SUEÑOS.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO!!! POR QUE NO CORTAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ. TENGO QUE LLAMAR AL CANAL DE TV PARA SABER A QUE HORA REPITEN MI NOVELA.

**MISTY**.- ¡ESTA BIEN VIEJA BRUJA!.

**ASH**.- MISTY, TRANQUILIZATE. SERÁ HASTA MAÑANA.

**MISTY**.- HASTA MAÑANA ASH.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡¡¡NO EMPIEZEN OTRA VEZ!!!. _(Y CUELGA)_

**ASH**.- _(YA FUERA DEL TELÉFONO)_ HABLAR CON MISTY ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO. BUENO... ¡¡¡MAÑANA PODRÉ VERLA!!!.

**VILMA**.- QUE SUERTE QUE YA TE SENTÍS MÁS ANIMADO. ESTA NOCHE TE HARÉ UNA BUENA CENA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE!!!. TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE.

POR LO VISTO LAS COSAS NO CAMBIARON MUCHO. ASH Y MISTY AÚN SIENTEN ALGO ENTRE SI. PERO... ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN LA CITA DE MAÑANA? ¿DÓNDE ESTAN JESSE Y JAMES? ¿CUÁL SERÁ EL TRABAJO DE JAMES? ¿QUÉ NOVELA MIRA VIOLETA?. SÉPANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO"**

**CAPITULO 2:**

****

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ASH ESTÁ ESPERANDO A MISTY EN LA FUENTE. ASH SE VE PREOCUPADO Y NERVIOSO. EN UN EXTREMO DE LA PLAZA VE A MISTY IR CORRIENDO HACIA ÉL. ASH CORRE A SU ENCUENTRO:

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY! ¿QUÉ PASO? ME PREOCUPÉ, CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA SUCEDIDO ALGO MALO.

**MISTY**.- ¡DISCULPAME ASH, POR FAVOR! ES QUE EL TRANSPORTE SE DEMORÓ Y...

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN, PERO ME ASUSTÉ, SUPUSE QUE HABÍAS SUFRIDO UN ACCIDENTE.

**MISTY**.- ASH, NO EXAGERÉS. PERO... NO TE SALUDÉ. HOLA, ME ALEGRA VERTE _(Y LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA. ASH TAMBIEN LA BESA)_

**ASH**.- LA ALEGRÍA ES MUTUA. ME HACÉS OLVIDAR DE... YA SABÉS.

**MISTY**.- Y A MÍ DE LO QUE PASO CON... ESA PERSONA.

**ASH**.- AYER VISITÉ A BROCK, PARECE QUE SU RELACIÓN CON JOY VIENE MUY EN SERIO... ¡PERDON! OLVIDÉ LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE USTEDES DOS.

**MISTY**.- NO IMPORTA, TODAVÍA ME DUELE LO QUE OCURRIÓ CON ÉL. PERO LO VOY SUPERANDO. OJALÁ QUE SEA FELIZ.

**ASH**.- BUENO... CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, ¿Y TOGEPI? 

**MISTY**.- YA EVOLUCIONÓ, PERO SIGUE IGUAL DE LINDO. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ PIKACHU? 

**ASH**.- QUEDÓ EN CASA, QUERÍA VERTE PERO ME DIJO QUE ERA MEJOR QUE VINIERA YO SÓLO Y ME DIVIERTA CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE SIMPATICO! DALE MIS SALUDOS. LA PRÓXIMA VEZ IRÉ A TU CASA PARA PODER VERLO.

**ASH**.- ¡MEJOR! ASI TE QUEDÁS UNOS DÍAS, COMO ANTES... 

**MISTY**.- ¡SI ES VERDAD! QUE BUENOS MOMENTOS PASAMOS EN LOS VIAJES POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- VAMOS A COMPRAR LOS HELADOS Y SEGUIMOS CHARLANDO.

**MISTY**.- ¡DALE!.

ASH Y MISTY SE DIRIGEN A UNA HELADERÍA CERCANA. MIENTRAS QUE ASH SE COMPRA DOS HELADOS, MISTY SÓLO COMPRA UNO; POR SUPUESTO, ASH PAGÓ TODO A PESAR DE LA INSISTENCIA DE MISTY. LUEGO DE LA COMPRA, VOLVIERON A LA PLAZA PARA COMERLOS, DONDE SIGUIERON CHARLANDO ALEGREMENTE.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE RICO QUE ESTA EL HELADO!

**ASH**.- TENDRÍAS QUE HABER COMPRADO DOS, COMO YO.

**MISTY**.- ASH, YO NO COMO TANTO...

**ASH**.- EN SERIO... TE ACORDÁS AQUELLA VEZ EN LA QUE BUCH Y CASSIDY TENÍAN ESE CENTRO DE CUIDADOS Y QUE EL DUEÑO DE UN RESTAURANTE DEJABA COMER TODO EL HELADO GRATIS SÓLO POR VER A UN PSYDUCK...

**MISTY**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA DISTRAÍDA) _BUENO ES QUE...

EN ESE INSTANTE SE ESCUCHAN UNAS VOCES CONOCIDAS QUE PROCLAMAN UNA FRASE QUE SUENA FAMILIAR, PERO ALGO CAMBIADA.

**JESSE**.- ¡CIUDADANOS, ESCUCHEN NUESTRO LEMA!.

**JAMES**.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!.

**JESSE**.- PARA ANUNCIAR AL MUNDO SU SALVACIÓN!.

**JAMES**.- ¡PARA PROTEGER A LOS PUEBLOS DE NUESTRA NACIÓN!.

**JESSE**.- ¡PARA PROCLAMAR LAS BONDADES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR!.

**JAMES**.- ¡Y EXTENDER NUESTRA DESCENDENCIA HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS!.

**JESSE**.- ¡JESSE!

**JAMES**.- ¡JAMES!.

**JESSE**.- ¡EL MATRIMONIO FELIZ DE CIUDAD VERDE BUSCANDO TRABAJO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!.

**JAMES**.- ¡DENNOS UN TRABAJO DECENTE O TENDREMOS QUE SALIR A ROBAR!.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡MIAU! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!. NECESITAMOS TRABAJO, NO POR NOSOTROS, SINO POR EL PEQUEÑO BILLY QUE ESTÁ POR NACER _(N.D.A.: Si en la serie se nombra a Jesee James y Buch Cassidy, por que no iba a aparecer Billy the kid)._

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA!, PERO SI SON NUESTROS AMIGOS: JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH.

**JAMES**_.- (CON SARCASMO)_ ¿AMIGOS?, ¡JA!, COMO SIEMPRE USTEDES DOS ESTÁN ACA Y NO SON CAPACES DE IR A VISITARNOS A NUESTRA CASA.

**JESSE**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA OFENDIDA) _MISTY. NI SIQUIERA FUISTE A VERME A MÍ, NI A FELICITARME POR MI FUTURO HIJO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _PERO SI TE LLAMÉ VARIAS VECES POR TELÉFONO.

**JESSE**.- CIERTO... ¡¡¡PERO YO QUERÍA VERTE EN PERSONA!!!.

**MEOWTH**.- SI NO RECUERDAN LA DIRECCIÓN SE LAS DIGO: RUINAS DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD VERDE.

**JAMES**.- EL CUAL ESTOY RECICLANDO Y VA A QUEDAR MUY BONITO.

**JESSE**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A JAMES)_ ¡¡¡Y SI NO TE APURÁS VA A LLEGAR EL INVIERNO Y NUESTRO HIJO VA A PASAR FRÍO!!!

**ASH**.- SI, ME ACUERDO DONDE VIVEN. GIOVANNI FUE MUY GENEROSO AL REGALARLES LAS RUINAS DESPUÉS DE DESPEDIRLOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**JAMES**.- Y USTEDES DOS SIGUEN CON SUS SALIDAS ROMÁNTICAS. ¿YA SE COMPROMETIERON?.

ASH Y MISTY SE MIRAN Y SE SONROJAN.

**ASH**.- NO JAMES, NO ESTAMOS COMO PARA ROMANCES, LOS DOS VENIMOS DE TERMINAR UNA RELACIÓN.

**MISTY**.- ASI ES. ADEMÁS ASH Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS. ESTAMOS AQUÍ ANIMÁNDONOS UN POCO.

**MEOWTH**.- SI CLARO, COMO NO.

**JESSE**.- ¡CHIST!, SILENCIO MEOWTH. ESTE... COMO LES DECÍAMOS, ESTAMOS BUSCANDO TRABAJO.

**JAMES**.- EL ÚLTIMO QUE TUVIMOS FUE ROBAR UNAS JOYAS POR ENCARGO, Y ENCIMA NOS DESCUBRIERON Y ESTUVIMOS PRESOS.

**JESSE**.- SUERTE QUE BROCK CONOCE A JENNY Y LE HABLÓ PARA QUE NOS SUELTEN.

**JAMES**.- ADEMÁS ESA NO ES LA CLASE DE VIDA QUE QUEREMOS PARA NUESTRO HIJO.

**MEOWTH**.- ES POR ESO QUE TODOS ESTAMOS BUSCANDO TRABAJO. A VECES CONSEGUIMOS UNO BUENO, PERO CUANDO DESCUBREN QUIENES FUIMOS NOS DESPIDEN.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERO QUE TRISTE!.

**JESSE**.- PERO CUENTEN ALGO USTEDES TAMBIEN.

ASH Y MISTY LE CONTARON A JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH, LO QUE LES PASÓ EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS. ESTUVIERON UN RATO HABLANDO Y RECORDANDO SUS AVENTURAS MUTUAS, HASTA QUE LLEGA UNA SEÑORA CON UN EEVEE MUY TRISTE Y DESANIMADO.

**ASH**.-... QUE SUERTE QUE AHORA SOMOS BUENOS AMIGOS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS.

**JAMES**.- ES QUE NUNCA TUVIMOS NADA PERSONAL CON USTEDES SÓLO SEGUÍAMOS ORDENES DE GIOVANNI.

**JESSE**.- ERA NUESTRO TRABAJO Y...

**SEÑORA**.- PERDÓN QUE LOS INTERRUMPA, PERO NECESITO SABER DONDE HABRÁ UN CENTRO POKÉMON CERCANO. EN EL DE ESTA CIUDAD SU ENFERMERA NO SE ENCUENTRA DISPONIBLE, Y YO TENGO QUE ATENDER CON URGENCIA A POMPÓN MI EEVEE FAVORITO.

**ASH**.-_ (HABLANDOLE A MISTY EN SECRETO)_ SEGURAMENTE ESTÁ CON BROCK.

**MISTY**.- SI, ES POSIBLE. _(HABLADOLE A LA SEÑORA) PERO... ¿QUÉ LE PASA A SU EEVEE?._

**SEÑORA**.- ES QUE NO QUIERE COMER DESDE HACE VARIOS DÍAS, ME TIENE MUY PREOCUPADA, YA QUE SU LINDO PELAJE SE ESTÁ ARRUINANDO, LE ESTOY DANDO UNA COMIDA ESPECIAL Y NO LA QUIERE COMER.

**MISTY**.- MMMH, CREO QUE PODREMOS AYUDARLA. AUNQUE IGUALMENTE DESPUÉS DEBE VER A LA ENFERMERA JOY.

**JAMES**.- ¿Y COMO PENSÁS AYUDARLA?.

**MISTY**.- YO NO PUEDO. LO HARA MEOWTH.

**MEOWTH**.- ¿QUIÉN?, ¿YO?, PERO... SI YO NO SOY MÉDICO NI NADA.

**MISTY**.- YA LO SÉ. PERO PODÉS COMUNICARTE CON LOS POKÉMONS Y SABER CUALES SON SUS PROBLEMAS. YA LO HICISTE UNA VEZ CON UNA SUNFLORA.

**JESSE**.- ¡ES CIERTO!, ¿POR QUE NO?. VAMOS MEOWTH, HABLÁ CON ESE EEVEE Y AVERIGUÁ QUE LE DUELE.

**MEOWTH**.- BUENO, ESTA BIEN. VAMOS A VER VIEJO, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE ESTÁ PASANDO?.

**EEVEE**.- FUIII, FUI, FUIIIII.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡AJA!, ¡AJA!, SI, YA VEO. BUENO, LO QUE LE PASA AL AMIGO ES QUE LA COMIDA QUE LA SEÑORA LE ESTA DANDO TIENE UN GUSTO DESAGRADABLE, ES POR ESO QUE NO LA COME, ADEMÁS COMO TIENE HAMBRE, SE COME LAS PLANTAS DEL JARDÍN Y ESTAS LE HACEN MAL.

**SEÑORA**.- ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!, COMO PODRÉ RECOMPENSARLOS. SABEN QUE CHICOS, ESE DON QUE TIENE SU MEOWTH ES MUY VALIOSO. CUÍDENLO, YA QUE PUEDE SALVAR A MUCHOS POKÉMONS.

**JAMES**.- NO ES NADA SEÑORA, ES BUENO AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS Y A LOS POKÉMONS.

**JESSE**.- VAYA TRANQUILA SEÑORA, PERO CONSIGA UN MEDICAMENTO PARA LA INDIGESTIÓN DE PLANTAS DE SU EEVEE. ¡EH!, JAMES, ¿ESTÁS PENSAND0 LO MISMO QUE YO?.

**JAMES**.- DE PONER UN CENTRO DE CONSULTAS POKÉMON CON MEOWTH DE TRADUCTOR.

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡SI, ES PERFECTO!!!, ADEMÁS PODRÉ CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE SER UNA ENFERMERA POKÉMON.

**JAMES**.- Y COBRAREMOS MUCHO DINERO POR CADA CONSULTA.

**MEOWTH**.- Y COMO SIEMPRE YO HARÉ TODO EL TRABAJO DURO.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE SERÍA BUENO QUE NO EXAGEREN CON LOS PRECIOS, ADEMÁS DEBEN DARLE UNA COMISIÓN A MEOWTH.

**JESSE**.- BIEN, CREO QUE TOMARÉ TU CONSEJO.

**JAMES**.- ¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?, VAMOS A CASITA PARA EMPEZAR A GANAR DINERO FÁCIL. _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)._

**JESSE**.-_ (CORRIENDOLO) ESPERAME, SABÉS QUE EN ESTE ESTADO NO PUEDO CORRER, ADEMÁS VAS A TENER QUE CONSTRUIR UNA OFICINA DE CONSULTAS._

**MEOWTH**.- _(DETRÁS DE JESSE) ESPERENME NO SE OLVIDEN DEL ESPECIALISTA._

**ASH**.- ¿VOS CREÉS QUE LES IRÁ BIEN?.

**MISTY**.- OJALÁ QUE SI. LES HACE FALTA TRABAJO Y ADEMÁS PODRÁN AYUDAR A LOS DEMÁS.

DESPUES ASH Y MISTY RECORRIERON LA CIUDAD, SE ENCONTRARON CON BROCK Y CON JOY, LA CUAL TODAVÍA NO HABÍA VUELTO AL CENTRO POKÉMON. CHARLARON UN RATO CON ELLOS Y ASI PASARON LAS HORAS HASTA QUE OSCURECIÓ.

AL ANOCHECER ASH ACOMPAÑÓ A MISTY HASTA EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD CELESTE, EN DONDE SE DESPIDIERON.

**ASH**.- BUENO MISTY... ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO, LA PASÉ BIEN CON VOS.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN DISFRUTÉ EL DÍA. GRACIAS POR INVITARME.

**ASH**.- NO, GRACIAS A VOS POR ACOMPAÑARME.

**MISTY**.- DE NADA. ESTE... CREO QUE SERÁ... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

**ASH**.- MAÑANA TE LLAMO POR TELÉFONO, ¿SI?.

**MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO. SERÁ HASTA MAÑANA.

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA.

ASH VUELVE A SU CASA, DONDE SU MADRE LO ESPERA CON LA CENA LISTA; PARA SORPRESA DE SU MADRE ASH COME MUCHO COMO SIEMPRE. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ASH LLAMA A MISTY, TAL COMO LO PROMETIÓ. DESDE ESE ENTONCES LOS DOS SE ENCUENTRAN SEGUIDO EN SU LUGAR, TAL COMO LO LLAMAN: LA FUENTE DE LA PLAZA DE CIUDAD VERDE. UN DÍA ASH LLAMA A MISTY POR TELÉFONO SÓLO QUE EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, LA INVITA A CENAR JUNTO A BROCK Y JOY, YA QUE ELLOS QUERÍAN DARLES UNA NOTICIA. MISTY NO QUISO ACEPTAR, PERO ANTE LA INSISTENCIA DE ASH ACEPTÓ, SÓLO QUE CON LA CONDICIÓN DE RETIRARSE TEMPRANO.

AHORA VEMOS A LAS DOS PAREJAS CENANDO EN UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTE DE CIUDAD PLATEADA:

**BROCK**.- BUENO MIS AMIGOS, EN ESTA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL TENGO EL AGRADO DE COMUNICARLES MI COMPROMISO CON JOY. ASI ES: ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!.

**JOY**.- ES VERDAD, DENTRO DE TRES MESES NOS CASAMOS, SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE CUMPLIMOS EXACTAMENTE SEIS MESES DE NOVIAZGO.

**ASH**.- ¿TAN PRONTO?, ¿LO PENSARON BIEN?, ¿NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR?.

**JOY**.- DE LO UNICO QUE ME ARREPIENTO ES DE NO HABER CONOCIDO A BROCK ANTES, SINO YA HUBIESEMOS ESTADO CASADOS.

**MISTY**.- _(FINGIENDO ALEGRIA) QUE BIEN ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES._

**BROCK**.- GRACIAS MISTY, CREÍ QUE TE LO IBAS A TOMAR A MAL.

**MISTY**.- _(HACIENDOSE LA DISTRAÍDA) YO... ¿POR QUÉ?, SI SE QUIEREN..._

**ASH**.- _(CORTANDO LA CONVERSACIÓN) MISTY, ¿TE PIDO UN POSTRE?._

**MISTY**.- NO GRACIAS ASH.

**BROCK**.- BUENO... ESPERO QUE EL PRÓXIMO CASAMIENTO SEA EL DE USTEDES.

**ASH**.- SI, POR SUPUESTO... PERO PRIMERO TENDRÍAMOS QUE CONSEGUIR PAREJA.

**MISTY**.- DESDE YA, YO SIGO SIN NOVIO.

**JOY**.- ¡NO!, BROCK SE REFERÍA  A QUE USTEDES DOS SEAN LOS QUE SE CASEN.

ASH Y MISTY LA MIRAN SIN COMPRENDER. 

**JOY**.- O SEA, QUE VOS ASH TE CASÉS CON MISTY Y VICEVERSA.

ASH Y MISTY SE MIRAN ENTRE SI Y SE SONROJAN. NO DICEN NADA, PERO EL PLANTEO DE JOY LOS DEJÓ PENSANDO. PERO ALGO HAY QUE RESPONDER:

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y TRATANDO DE ARMAR UNA RESPUESTA) NO JOY, ¡QUE OCURRENCIA!. ASH Y YO SOMOS... ¡MUY BUENOS AMIGOS! Y NOS QUEREMOS PERO... NO COMO PARA SER PAREJA._

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y TARTAMUDEANDO) POR... POR SU... SUPUESTO, MISTY ES MI... AMIGA, LA QUIERO MUCHO Y... Y... ¡LA RESPETO!._

**JOY**_.-(DUDANDO)  MMMMH, BUENO, SI USTEDES LO DICEN..._

**BROCK**.- _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO A JOY) YO LOS CONOZCO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE DEBE SER COMO ELLOS LO DICEN..._

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO Y CAMBIANDO DE TEMA)  BUENO... ¡¡¡BRINDEMOS POR LA FELICIDAD DE JOY Y BROCK!!!_ .__

MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL BRINDIS, ASH Y MISTY SE DESPIDEN Y SE RETIRAN. A LA SALIDA COMENTAN:

**ASH**.- ¡QUE SORPRESA! ESTO DEL COMPROMISO NO ME LO ESPERABA.

**MISTY**.- NI YO. SE VE QUE SE AMAN DE VERDAD.

**ASH**.- _(REFLEXIONANDO) ADEMÁS PARECE QUE NO QUIEREN ESPERAR, COMO NOSOTROS._

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?.

**ASH**.- _(PENSATIVO) QUE NOSOTROS NO NOS COMPROMETIMOS CON NINGUNA DE LAS PAREJAS QUE TUVIMOS. TAMPOCO NOS CASAMOS, LAS RELACIONES QUE TUVIMOS NO NOS HICIERON FELICES... ¿NUNCA PENSASTE EN ESO?._

**MISTY**.- SI... VARIAS VECES. ¿SERÁ QUE NO EXISTE LA PERSONA INDICADA PARA NOSOTROS?.

**ASH**.- PUEDE SER... PERO... TAMBIEN ME QUEDÉ PENSANDO EN LO QUE DIJO JOY. NOSOTROS NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN, SIEMPRE ME AYUDASTE DURANTE LOS VIAJES POKÉMON...

**MISTY**.- BUENO SI, TE AYUDE A MI MANERA, ES QUE GRITANDOTE Y PELEANDOTE ERA LA UNICA FORMA EN QUE ENTENDIERAS LAS COSAS Y MEJORARAS COMO ENTRENADOR. Y LO HICE POR QUE SOS MI AMIGO.

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO) ESO SOLO... UN AMIGO, CREI QUE... NO NADA OLVIDATE._

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ DECÍAS ASH?. ¿DIJISTE LO QUE ESCUCHE?.

**ASH**.- MISTY, OCURRE QUE... QUE... 

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿QUÉ PASA ASH? ¿QUÉ QUERÉS DECIRME?._

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO) MISTY, YO... YO... ME DI CUENTA DE... QUE... ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!, ASI ES MISTY. TE AMO, TE AMO Y TE AMO. LO QUE DIJO JOY ME DIO ANIMOS PARA DECÍRTELO, NUNCA ME SENTÍ TAN BIEN CON ALGUIEN, MISTY ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE AMÉ EN MI VIDA SOS VOS. ESE DÍA EN CIUDAD VERDE EN EL QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON JESSE Y JAMES, ME ABRIÓ LOS OJOS, SIEMPRE TE TUVE A MI LADO Y NO TE LO QUISE DECIR, TE AMO DESDE QUE TE CAPTURE A CATERPIE ALLA EN BOSQUE VERDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.  PERO... MISTY, ¿QUÉ DECÍS A ESTO...?._

LAS PALABRAS DE ASH DEJARON HELADA A MISTY. ERA LO QUE ELLA QUERÍA ESCUCHAR DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO... PERO... MISTY YA NO ES  LA MISMA DE ANTES, SUFRIÓ MUCHO EN SUS RELACIONES AMOROSAS. ASH ESPERA UNA RESPUESTA...

¿QUÉ RESPONDERA MISTY?, ¿SIGUE AMANDO A ASH O SÓLO ES UN AMIGO PARA ELLA?, ¿PODRÁ SUPERAR EL DOLOR QUE SUFRE POR EL AMOR DESTROZADO EN SUS ANTERIORES RELACIONES?. LAS RESPUESTAS VEANLAS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO"**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

****

ASH SE ANIMÓ A CONFESARLE SU AMOR A MISTY. ELLA NO SABE QUE DECIRLE:

**ASH**.- MISTY, MISTY, ¡MISTY!... CONTESTAME... ¿QUÉ TE PASA?.

**MISTY**.- ¿EH?, ¿QUÉ?, ASH... YO...

**ASH**.- SI MISTY. AQUÍ ESTOY.

**MISTY**.- ASH... CREO QUE YO...

**ASH**.- NO, ESTÁ BIEN. PENSALO SI TE HACE FALTA, SÓLO TE DIJE LO QUE SIENTO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO...

**MISTY**.- NO ASH, NO TENGO QUE PENSAR NADA. OCURRE QUE... 

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ MISTY?.

**MISTY**.- LO SIENTO ASH. LO QUE VOY A DECIRTE VA A SER MUY DOLOROSO, PERO...

**ASH**.- SI, LO SÉ. NO ME AMÁS. CREO QUE...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO!!!, NO ES ESO. OCURRE QUE YO SIEMPRE TE QUISE COMO A UN AMIGO, UN HERMANO, EL HERMANO MENOR QUE NUNCA TUVE. Y AÚN TE QUIERO DEL MISMO MODO. OCURRE QUE DESPUÉS DE HABER ESTADO CON BROCK, A QUIEN TAMBIEN  ANTES QUISE DE LA MISMA MANERA, SUFRÍ MUCHÍSIMO CUANDO NOS SEPARAMOS, A VOS TE QUIERO COMO A NADIE EN EL MUNDO Y SUFRIRÍA MUCHO MÁS SI NUESTRA RELACIÓN NO FUNCIONA. DISCULPAME ASH, PERO CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE NO NOS VEAMOS POR UN TIEMPO HASTA QUE ACLARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS. SERÁ DIFÍCIL, PERO... YO... SENTIRÉ LO MISMO QUE VOS VAS A SENTIR AL NO VERNOS. ADIOS.

**ASH**.- _(DOLORIDO Y ENTRISTECIDO) MISTY... AL MENOS... ¿PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE A TU CASA...?._

**MISTY**.- MEJOR ME VOY SOLA... NO QUIERO OTRA TRISTE DESPEDIDA._ (Y SE ALEJÓ DE ASH)._

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO) ADIOS... MI AMADA MISTY..._

ASH VOLVIO A SU CASA MUY TRISTE. SU MADRE LO ESPERABA DESPIERTA A PESAR DE QUE YA ERA MUY TARDE, ÉL ENTRA SIN DARSE CUENTA DE LA PRESENCIA DE SU MADRE:

**VILMA**.- ¡HIJO!, TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO. ¿CÓMO TE FUE?

**ASH**.- _(ENTRISTECIDO) HORRIBLE..._

**VILMA**.- ¿PERO POR QUE LO DECÍS?.

**ASH**.- ES... QUE.. BROCK Y JOY SE COMPROMETIERON Y VAN A CASARSE...

**VILMA**.- _(ALEGRE) ¡¡¡AY HIJO, ESO ES HERMOSO!!!._

**ASH**.-... TAMBIEN LE DIJE A MISTY QUE LA AMO...

**VILMA**.- _(MÁS CONTENTA TODAVÍA) ¡¡¡QUE ALEGRÍA!!!, ESO ES VERDADERAMENTE MARAVILLOSO..._

**ASH**.-... PERO MISTY NO SIENTE LO MISMO QUE YO Y ME DIJO QUE NO ME QUIERE VER POR UN TIEMPO.

**VILMA**.- _(SERIA) ESO SI QUE NO ES LINDO... ¡ES HORRIBLE!._

ASH SE RETIRA A DORMIR PERO NO LOGRA HACERLO. DURANTE VARIOS DÍAS, COMIÓ MUY POCO, Y NI SIQUIERA ACEPTO LOS DESAFIOS POKÉMON DE OTROS ENTRENADORES. PIKACHU TRATA DE CONSOLARLO PERO NO LO LOGRA, EL DOLOR DE ASH ES MUY GRANDE. UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS LLAMA A CIUDAD CELESTE:

**VIOLETA**.- ¡HOLA!, ¿QUIÉN HABLA?.

**ASH**.- SOY ASH.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡ASH! QUE BUENO QUE LLAMASTE. QUIZAS ME PUEDAS DECIR POR QUE MISTY ESTA TAN MAL. DESDE QUE VOLVIÓ AQUELLA NOCHE EN LA QUE FUERON A CENAR CON BROCK, ESTA DEPRIMIDA Y CASI NI COME.

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO) ¿QUÉ? MISTY ESTA ENFERMA..._

**VIOLETA**.- NO. PERO SI SIGUE ASI VA A ESTARLO MUY PRONTO. _(ENOJADA) _¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA ENTRE VOS Y TU AMIGOTE?.

**ASH**.- ¡NADA MALO!, SÓLO LE DIJE QUE LA AMO COMO A NADIE EN EL MUNDO.

**VIOLETA**.- _(EXTREMADAMENTE SORPRENDIDA) ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE???!!!, ¡Y POR ESO ESTA ASI!. ¿ACASO TE DIJO QUE TE ODIA?._

**ASH**.- ¡NO!. BUENO... LO QUE ME DIJO ES QUE ME QUIERE PERO QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR UN TIEMPO SIN VERNOS.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡AY ASH!. COMO QUISIERA YO TENER A ALGUIEN COMO VOS DE ESPOSO. PERO YA SABÉS, ESTOY SOLTERONA. ¡¡¡Y ELLA TE MENOSPRECIA!!!. LO SIENTO PERO NO CREO QUE PUEDA AYUDARTE. MI HERMANA SE LA PASA LLORANDO EN SU HABITACIÓN Y NO QUIERE VER A NADIE, PERO IGUAL VOY A DECIRLE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, ESPERAME...

VIOLETA DEJA EL TELÉFONO. A LOS DOS MINUTOS, QUE PARA ASH FUERON UNA ETERNIDAD, REGRESA...

**VIOLETA**.- _(DESANIMADA) LO SIENTO MUCHO ASH. INTENTÉ CONVENCERLA DE QUE HABLE CON VOS, PERO NO QUISO. LLAMAME OTRO DÍA Y TE CUENTO COMO SIGUE._

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE) BUENO... GRACIAS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. __(Y CUELGA EL TELÉFONO. VILMA ESTABA DETRÁS DE ÉL OYENDO LA CONVERSACIÓN)_

**VILMA**.- HIJO. ESTO VA SER DIFÍCIL. POR QUE NO LO CONVERSÁS CON TUS AMIGOS...

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN. IRÉ A CIUDAD PLATEADA A VISITAR A BROCK, LUEGO VISITARÉ A JAMES Y A ALGUN OTRO...

**VILMA**.- TOMATE TODO EL TIEMPO NECESARIO... YO TE ESPERO AQUÍ EN CASA COMO SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- GRACIAS MAMÁ. LLEVARÉ A PIKACHU CONMIGO.

ASH Y PIKACHU SALIERON DE LA CASA. ANTES DE IR A CIUDAD PLATEADA, DECIDIERON VISITAR AL PROFESOR OAK Y A TRACEY, QUIEN YA HABÍA VUELTO DE SU VIAJE. EL PROFESOR OAK INVITA A ASH Y A PIKACHU A TOMAR UN TÉ.

**OAK**.- ME ALEGRO DE QUE ME VENGAS A VISITAR ASH, DESDE QUE TE CONSAGRASTE MAESTRO POKÉMON CASI NI TE VEO.

**ASH**.- ES QUE.. TUVE MUCHOS DESAFIOS, ADEMÁS ESTUVE VIVIENDO EN ISLA SHAMUDI, REGRESÉ HACE MUY POCO TIEMPO.

**TRACEY**.- SI, ME ACUERDO DE MELODY. PERO... ¿ESTAS SOLO AHORA?

**ASH**.- _(ENTRISTECIDO) ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LE DECLARÉ MI AMOR A MISTY Y ELLA ME DIJO QUE..._

**TRACEY**.- _(ENTUSIASMADO)... ¡AMA A OTRA PERSONA Y QUE JAMÁS SE CASARÍA CON VOS!._

**ASH**.- ¡NO!. ME DIJO QUE ME QUIERE COMO A UN HERMANO Y QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE NO NOS VEAMOS POR UN TIEMPO.

**TRACEY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! _

**OAK**.- MMMMH, ESTÁ CONFUNDIDA. REALMENTE TE AMA PERO NO QUIERE COMPROMETERSE POR MIEDO A PERDERTE PARA SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SABE ESO PROFESOR?.

**OAK**.- ES LA EXPERIENCIA. LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE LE TENGAS PACIENCIA. ELLA EN ALGUN MOMENTO IRÁ A BUSCARTE, ASI QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE CONTINÚES VIAJANDO Y VISITANDO AMIGOS HASTA QUE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMBOS SE ACLAREN.

**TRACEY**.- PERO... ¿PUEDE QUEDARSE AQUÍ UNOS DÍAS?, ¿NO PROFESOR?.

**OAK**.- SI, POR QUE NO. CUIDAR A LOS POKÉMONS DE AQUÍ TE RELAJARÁ UN POCO.

**ASH**.- BUENO, GRACIAS...

ASH DECIDE QUEDARSE CON TRACEY Y EL PROFESOR OAK, POR ALGUNOS DÍAS. DE ALLI PARTIÓ HACIA CIUDAD VERDE DONDE SE ENCONTRÓ CON JESSE Y JAMES, CON QUIENES DIALOGÓ UN RATO. 

**JAMES**.- ME EXTRAÑA QUE MISTY TE HAYA DICHO ESO. EN LOS AÑOS QUE LOS CONOZCO SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE SE AMABAN Y QUE SE IBAN A CASAR.

**ASH**.- NO SÉ, ELLA DIJO QUE CON BROCK SUFRIÓ MUCHO CUANDO TERMINÓ CON ÉL.

**MEOWTH**.- LOS SUFRIMIENTOS DEL AMOR... POR ESE SENTIMIENTO FUE QUE APRENDÍ A HABLAR, FUI EN CONTRA DE MI NATURALEZA POR AMOR Y NO GANÉ NADA. MEJOR OLVIDATE DE ELLA Y BUSCATE UNA CHICA QUE TE COMPRENDA.

**ASH**.- ES POSIBLE... PERO... AMO A MISTY DE VERDAD, NO QUIERO A OTRA PERSONA, ¡¡¡QUIERO CASARME CON MISTY!!!.

**JAMES**.- ¡OLVIDATE DEL MATRIMONIO!, YO ME CASÉ CON JESSE, Y AQUÍ ME VES: CONSTRUYENDO LA CASA, TRABAJANDO COMO UN ESCLAVO, Y ENCIMA JESSE AHORA ME DA MÁS ORDENES QUE CUANDO ERAMOS COMPAÑEROS DE AVENTURAS. QUEDATE SOLTERO Y DISFRUTA DE LA...

EN ESE INSTANTE UN LADRILLO SE ROMPE EN LA CABEZA DE JAMES.

**JESSE**.- _(FURIOSA Y GRITANDO DESDE UN TECHO) ¡¡¡NO LE DIGÁS ESAS COSAS A ASH!!!, ¡¡¡DEJÁ QUE LAS DESCUBRA SOLO!!!. ¡¡¡NO LO DESANIMÉS!!!, ¡¡¡Y PONETE A TRABAJAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!._

**JAMES**.- _(DOLORIDO Y CONFUNDIDO) ¡¡¡AY MI CABEZA!!!, NO SÉ... VES ASH LO QUE TE PUEDE PASAR._

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!!! VIVÍ TU PROPIA VIDA Y NO ESCUCHÉS LO QUE TE DICE JAMES. ANDÁ Y BUSCÁ A MISTY, SEGURO QUE TE VA A DECIR QUE SI. VAMOS ASH, ¡ANIMO!._

DESPUÉS DE ESO, ASH CONTINUA SU CAMINO HACIA CIUDAD PLATEADA PARA VER A BROCK Y TRATAR DE COMPRENDER POR QUE MISTY ESTÁ SUFRIENDO, PERO ANTES DECIDE LLAMAR AL GIMNASIO CELESTE:

**ASH**.-... COMPRENDO VIOLETA, MISTY SIGUE IGUAL.

**VIOLETA**.- NO TANTO, EN REALIDAD SE LA VE UN POCO MÁS ANIMADA, PERO TODAVÍA NO QUIERE HABLAR CON VOS. DICE QUE TIENE QUE ACLARAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS PARA COMPRENDER LO QUE SIENTE POR VOS.

**ASH**.- _(ESPERANZADO) ENTONCES... CREES QUE MISTY QUIERA SER MI NOVIA._

**VIOLETA**.- SI SABES ESPERARLA...

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE) ¡QUE BIEN!, MISTY ME AMA._

**VIOLETA**.- NO TE ALEGRÉS TANTO. VINO RICHIE A VISITARLA, ES POR ESO QUE ESTÁ CON ANIMOS.

**ASH**.-  _(FURIOSO)_ ¡¡¡QUE!!! DESPUÉS DE QUE LE ROBÓ TODOS SUS AHORROS, LA ENGAÑÓ CON TODAS LAS OFICIALES JENNY Y LA DEJÓ PLANTADA EN EL ALTAR CON LA FIESTA DE CASAMIENTO ARMADA, SE ATREVER A APARECER.

**VIOLETA**.- SI. VOLVIÓ, LE PIDIÓ PERDON, LE DEVOLVIÓ EL DINERO Y LE DIJO QUE LA AMA Y QUE SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERLA ABANDONADO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y MISTY QUE LE DIJO?

**VIOLETA**.- QUE LO PERDONA, PERO QUE NO SABE SI QUIERE ESTAR CON ÉL

**ASH**.- _(CON MUCHA RABIA Y BRONCA) ESE MENTIROSO, MAL AMIGO, ESTA BIEN, GRACIAS POR LAS NOTICIAS VIOLETA. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. __(Y CUELGA; AHORA LE HABLA A PIKACHU). ¡ES INCREIBLE PIKACHU!, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE SUFRIO CON ESE INÚTIL MISTY QUIERE VOLVER CON ÉL._

**PIKACHU**.- ¡¡¡PIKA!!!, ¡¡¡PIKACHU!!! _(ES UN SINVERGÜENZA, NO MERECE EL AMOR DE MISTY)_

OCURRIO ALGO INESPERADO. ¡VOLVIO RICHIE! _(N.D.A.: Puse a Richie en esta situación por que me pareció el más adecuado. Ya sé que no se parece al que vimos en la serie) _¿QUÉ HARÁ MISTY?, ¿SEGUIRÁ SUFRIENDO CON LAS PERSONAS QUE SÓLO SE APROVECHAN DE ELLA?. ¿RECONOCERÁ QUE SIEMPRE AMÓ A ASH? 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO"**

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

****

DESPUÉS DE RECIBIR ESTAS TERRIBLES NOTICIAS, ASH LLEGA A CIUDAD PLATEADA EN DONDE VISITA A BROCK. ESTÁ ANSIOSO POR VERLO YA QUE QUIERE SABER POR QUE ABANDONÓ A MISTY A CAMBIO DE JENNY.

**BROCK**.- BUENO ASH... LO QUE PREGUNTÁS ES MUY DIFÍCIL DE RESPONDER. EN REALIDAD YO NO SENTÍA AMOR POR MISTY, FUE ELLA LA QUE QUISO SER MI NOVIA. AL PRINCIPIO ME NEGUÉ, PERO ELLA INSISTIÓ. LUEGO COMPRENDÍ QUE EN REALIDAD ELLA TE AMABA A VOS Y QUE QUERÍA DARTE CELOS.

**ASH**.- ¿DARME CELOS?, ¿QUÉ PRETENDÍA OBTENER CON ESO?.

**BROCK**.- NO TENGO IDEA... PUDO HABER SIDO EL ERROR MÁS GRANDE DE MISTY.

**ASH**.- ¡NO!, EL ERROR MÁS GRANDE FUE HABERLE CREÍDO A RICHIE. ¿SABÍAS QUE VOLVIÓ A BUSCARLA?.

**BROCK**.- ESPERO QUE NO SE EQUIVOQUE OTRA VEZ.

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿POR QUÉ ABANDONASTE A MISTY?

**BROCK**.- ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO ME AMABA, SÓLO ME QUERÍA COMO AMIGO. ADEMÁS CONOCÍ A JENNY, Y NO PODÍA DESPERDICIAR ESA OPORTUNIDAD.

**ASH**.- YA VEO, MISTY NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA PARA VOS.

**BROCK**.- ¡NO!, MISTY FUE MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ. PERO SI CONTINUÁBAMOS CON ESA RELACIÓN IBAMOS A TERMINAR MUY MAL, ADEMÁS TE DISTE CUENTA QUE SE TOMÓ MUY BIEN LO DE MI CASAMIENTO.

**ASH**.- ¡CIERTO! MISTY NO TE ODIA. TODAVÍA TE QUIERE COMO AMIGO.

**BROCK**.- ASI QUE NO PIERDAS LAS ESPERANZAS. Y CON RESPECTO A LO DE RICHIE, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MISTY SABRÁ ELEGIR. ELLA ES MUY INTELIGENTE Y NO CREO QUE QUIERA SUFRIR TODA SU VIDA.

BROCK INVITA A ASH A QUEDARSE EN SU CASA POR UN TIEMPO. ASH ACEPTA Y TAMBIEN LO AYUDA CON LOS PREPARATIVOS DE SU CASAMIENTO, YA QUE BROCK VIVIRÁ CON JOY EN EL GIMNASIO. AL FINAL DE UNAS SEMANAS DECIDE VOLVER A SU CASA.

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES YA SABÉS ASH, TE ESPERO PARA MI CASAMIENTO, Y OJALA QUE VUELVA A VERTE ACOMPAÑADO.

**ASH**.- YO TAMBIEN ESPERO LO MISMO. ADIOS BROCK NOS VEREMOS EN UNA SEMANA.

**BROCK**.- ADIOS ASH, MUCHA SUERTE.

AL LLEGAR A CIUDAD VERDE, ASH DECIDE LLAMAR A SU CASA PARA AVISARLE A SU MAMÁ QUE REGRESA. VILMA LO ESPERA CON UNA NOTICIA:

**VILMA**.- _(EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO) ¡HIJO! ¡QUE SUERTE QUE LLAMASTE! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁS?_

**ASH**.- PUES... AQUÍ EN CIUDAD VERDE, LLAMÉ PARA AVISARTE QUE VUELVO A CASA.

**VILMA**.- ¡ESPERÁ UN MOMENTO! ME LLEGÓ UN MENSAJE DE QUE ALGUIEN QUIERE VERTE ALLÍ EN CIUDAD VERDE, MAÑANA, EN EL LUGAR Y LA HORA QUE YA SABÉS.

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN QUERRÁ VERME?, ¿Y EN QUE LUGAR?, ¿A QUE HORA?, A LOS ÚNICOS QUE CONOZCO EN ESTA CIUDAD SON A JESSE, JAMES Y JOY.

**VILMA**.- PUES... SERÁ ALGUNO DE ELLOS. NO ME DEJARON REMITENTE, NI DE DONDE LO ENVIARON AL MENSAJE. MEJOR PREGUNTALE A ELLOS.

**ASH**.- ¿DE VERDAD NO SABÉS NADA?

**VILMA**.- ¡EN SERIO!. DESCONOZCO QUIEN TE DEJÓ ESTE MENSAJE.

**ASH**.- BUENO... IRÉ A AVERIGUAR.

**VILMA**.- ¡SUERTE HIJO!, CUALQUIER PROBLEMA SABÉS QUE CONTÁS CON TUS AMIGOS DE LA CIUDAD PARA AYUDARTE.

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN. ADIOS MAMÁ.

ASH VISITO A JOY, A JESSE Y JAMES, PERO NINGUNO DE ELLOS LE HABÍA ENVIADO ESE MENSAJE; INCLUSO JESSE Y JAMES SE OFRECIERON A CUIDARLO POR SI ALGUIEN LO QUERÍA ATACAR. PERO ASH RECHAZÓ SU AYUDA.

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDOLE A PIKACHU) NINGUNO DE MIS AMIGOS DE ESTA CIUDAD DEJÓ ESE MENSAJE EN CASA. LLAMÉ A TRACEY Y A BROCK PARA VER SI FUERON ELLOS, PERO TAMPOCO. SOLO ME QUEDA UNA PERSONA._

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKA PIKA? _(¿SERA RICHIE?)._

**ASH.**_- NO CREO. SÓLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR HASTA MAÑANA PARA IR A CIERTA HORA, A CIERTO LUGAR..._

ASH VOLVIO AL VIEJO GIMNASIO VERDE PARA PASAR LA NOCHE CON SUS AMIGOS. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, A LAS 4:00 PM LLEGÓ A LA FUENTE DE LA PLAZA DE LA CIUDAD. ALLI ESPERÓ UN RATO. A LAS 4:15 PM DECIDE IRSE.

**ASH**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A PIKACHU) ¡NO SÉ PARA QUE VINE A ESTE LUGAR!, TENÍA LA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRARME CON MISTY, PERO SE VE ELLA TAMPOCO ENVIÓ ESE MENSAJE. ¡VÁMONOS PIKACHU!_

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA, PIKA! _(¡ESPERA, MIRA QUIEN VIENE!)_

EN ESE INSTANTE UN PSYDUCK, LLEVANDO UNA FLOR SECA SE APROXIMA A ASH.

**ASH**.- ¿Y ESTE PSYDUCK? ¿SERÁ EL DE...?

**MISTY**.- _(SALIENDO DE ATRÁS DE UN ÁRBOL) ASI ES ASH. ES EL MISMO. _

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY!, CREÍ QUE...

**MISTY**.- SI, ASH. YO TE MANDÉ ESE MENSAJE A TU CASA. NO QUISE PONER QUIEN LO ENVIABA PARA SABER SI TODAVÍA SENTÍAS ALGO POR MÍ. PERO IGUAL, SI NO VENÍAS, IBA A ENVIAR OTROS YA QUE SABÍA QUE ESTABAS DE VIAJE.

**ASH**.- ¿Y COMO IBAS A SABER SI RECIBÍ O NO EL MENSAJE?

**MISTY**.- ME IMAGINÉ QUE IRÍAS A VER A JESSE Y A JAMES PARA VER SI ELLOS ERAN LOS DEL MENSAJE, ASI QUE LLAMÉ A JESSE PARA SABER SI ME ESPERABAS.

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿POR QUÉ LA DEMORA?.

**MISTY**.- _(RESIGNADA) PSYDUCK SE PERDIÓ POR EL CAMINO, ¡Y ESO QUE LO MANDÉ DESDE ESTE MISMO LUGAR!._

**ASH**.- ¿Y ESTA VIEJA FLOR?.

**MISTY**.- BUENO... ES UN RECUERDO, Y GRACIAS A ÉL ESTOY AQUÍ.

**RETROSPECTIVA:**

VEMOS A MISTY MUY TRISTE EN SU HABITACIÓN, LLEGA VIOLETA PARA HABLAR CON ELLA:

**VIOLETA**.- MISTY, TE TRAJE ESTO, QUIZAS TE AYUDE A REFLEXIONAR.

**MISTY**.- ¿UNA FLOR SECA Y VIEJA?. TIRALA A LA BASURA.

**VIOLETA**.- ¡¡¡QUE!!!, ESTA FLOR QUE CUIDASTE DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO Y QUE AHORA QUERÉS TIRAR A LA BASURA ES LA QUE ASH TE REGALÓ CUANDO CUMPLIERON UN AÑO DE CONOCERSE. 

**MISTY**.- CIERTO... TIRALA IGUAL.

**VIOLETA**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE) ¡¡¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA!!! ASI TOMÁS EL AMOR QUE ASH SIENTE POR VOS. LO TIRÁS A LA BASURA. _

**MISTY**.- BUENO ES QUE...

**VIOLETA**.- ¡¡¡SIN EXCUSAS!!! ASH TE AMA, Y TE AMA DE VERDAD, NO COMO ESE INÚTIL DE RICHIE QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO FUE ROBARTE Y ROMPERTE EL CORAZÓN, YA VAN TRES MESES QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ ENCERRADA, VAS A DESPERDICIAR TU UNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER FELIZ...

**MISTY**.- NO, ES QUE...

**VIOLETA**.- PERO NADA MISTY. EL POBRE DE ASH ESTA DANDO VUELTAS POR AHÍ ESPERANDO QUE TE DECIDAS. ACASO QUERÉS SER UNA SOLTERONA AMARGADA Y RESENTIDA COMO YO, QUE SU UNICA OCUPACIÓN ES VER NOVELAS, NO QUERÉS SER FELIZ COMO NUESTRAS HERMANAS, FELIZMENTE CASADAS.

**MISTY**.-_ (ANIMADA)  TENÉS RAZÓN VIOLETA, Y LO PRIMERO QUE VOY A HACER SERÁ ECHAR A RICHIE A PATADAS EN CUANTO SE ASOME POR AQUI._

**FIN DE RETROSPECTIVA.**

**MISTY**.- ES LA FLOR QUE ME REGALASTE AQUELLA VEZ EN QUE CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO DE CONOCERNOS.

**ASH**.- ¿EN SERIO?, TODAVÍA LA CONSERVÁS.

**MISTY**.- SI ASH. REPRESENTA EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD; Y ESTA FLOR NUEVA QUE TE DOY AHORA ES LA QUE VA A REPRESENTAR EL INICIO DE NUESTRO NOVIAZGO.

**ASH**.- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...

**MISTY**.- QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO. SIEMPRE TE AMÉ, Y NUNCA VOY A DEJAR DE AMARTE, ¿TE ACORDÁS CUANDO ME FUISTE A BUSCAR CON CHARIZARD DESPUÉS DE DARME LA BICICLETA?.

**ASH**.- SI, COMO NO.

**MISTY**.- ESE DÍA SENTÍ QUE SI NO ESTABAS CONMIGO, NO PODRÍA SER FELIZ.

**ASH**.- PERO... Y QUE HAY DE NUESTRAS RELACIONES ANTERIORES, ¿FUERON TIEMPO PERDIDO?.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO!, FUERON EXPERIENCIAS DE VIDA. AHORA LOS DOS ESTAMOS SEGUROS DE NUESTRO AMOR, PERO SI DUDÁS QUE TE AMO...

MISTY ABRAZA A ASH Y LE DA UN BESO, EL MEJOR BESO QUE ASH SINTIÓ EN SU VIDA. CUANDO TERMINA, ASH LE DA A MISTY OTRO BESO, MÁS DULCE Y MÁS LARGO QUE EL PRIMERO; PERO ATRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS, HAY GENTE ESPIANDO...

**JESSE**.- _(CON TERNURA) ¡AY!, QUE LINDO ES QUE LA GENTE SE QUIERA._

**JAMES**.- CIERTO, ELLOS HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA.

**MEOWTH**.- DESPUÉS DE TODO EL AMOR NO ES TAN MALO.

**JOY**.- ¡YO TENÍA RAZÓN!, ¡ELLOS SE AMAN!.

**BROCK**.- ¡POR FIN SE DECIDIERON!.

**VIOLETA**.- AHORA MI HERMANITA SERÁ FELIZ.

**VILMA**.- Y MI HIJO TAMBIEN. SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ALGUN DÍA LLEGARÍA ESTE MOMENTO.

**OAK**.- QUE SUERTE TIENE ASH AL TENER UNA NOVIA COMO MISTY.

**TRACEY**.-_ (LLORANDO) ¡¡¡Y YO ME QUEDARE SOLO!!!._

**TODOS**.- ¡CHIST! SILENCIO, PUEDEN OIRTE.

ASH Y MISTY SIGUEN BESÁNDOSE, PERO MISTY INTERRUMPE:  
  


**MISTY**.- ¡ASH!, CREO QUE ESCUCHÉ ALGO. ME PARECE QUE NOS ESTAN ESPIANDO.

**ASH**.- YO NO ESCUCHE NADA. PERO... QUE TE PARECE SI ME CONFIRMAS NUEVAMENTE QUE ME AMÁS...

**MISTY**.- _(CON TERNURA) ¡AY ASH! __(Y VUELVEN A BESARSE)._

Y LOS ESPIAS NO PUDIERON AGUANTARSE ASI QUE SALEN DE SU ESCONDITE:

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!. ¡¡¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!!!.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ? ¿DE DONDE SALIERON USTEDES?

**MISTY**.- YA ME PARECÍA QUE HABÍA ESPIAS.

**JESSE**.- NO TE ENOJÉS MISTY. ES QUE TODOS NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS DESEANDO QUE LLEGARA ESTE MOMENTO Y COMO NADIE QUERÍA PERDÉRSELO, LES HABLÉ POR TELÉFONO PARA QUE ESTEN PRESENTES.

**MISTY**.- SUPONGO QUE TENEMOS QUE ESTAR CONTENTOS DE VERLOS.

**ASH**.- NO TE PONGAS MAL MISTY. LO HICIERON PORQUE NOS QUIEREN.

**MISTY**.- BUENO... YA QUE ESTAN PRESENTES LES CONFIRMAMOS QUE ASH Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS Y QUE PRONTO NOS CASAREMOS.

**ASH**.- ¡ES VERDAD!, MISTY... TODAVÍA NO ME QUEDO CLARO... ME PODÉS CONFIRMAR AHORA QUE SOS MI NOVIA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA) ¡ASH! QUERÉS QUE TE BESE DELANTE DE TODOS._

**MEOWTH**.- ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?, SI YA LOS VIMOS.

**MISTY**.-_ (NERVIOSA) NO ES ESO, ES QUE... ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME VEAN!_

**TODOS**.- ¡QUE SE BESEN!, ¡QUE SE BESEN...!

**MISTY**.- _(RESIGNÁNDOSE) BUENO... ¡ESTA BIEN! __(Y LE DA UN GRAN BESO A ASH)_

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!!!__

**JESSE.**_- (YENDOSE) CREO QUE AHORA SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEJEMOS SOLOS A LA FELIZ PAREJA._

**JAMES**.- _(ACOMPAÑANDO A JESSE) ES CIERTO, AMORCITO. VOLVAMOS A CASITA._

**OAK**.- VILMA. ¿NO ME ACOMPAÑARÍAS A TOMAR UN CAFÉ?

**VILMA**.- _(FINGIENDO SORPRESA) ¡OH, SAMUEL!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!_

**BROCK**.- JOY, ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI VAMOS A ARREGLAR LOS ULTIMOS DETALLES DE LA BODA?.

**JOY**.- VAMOS, MI AMOR.

**TRACEY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) ¡AYY! EL ÚNICO QUE SE QUEDÓ SOLO SOY YO._

**VIOLETA**.- ENTONCES, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ACOMPAÑÁS A TOMAR UN HELADO?

**TRACEY**.- _(SONROJADO Y NERVIOSO) EHHH... BUENO... SI, ¿POR QUÉ NO?._

**ASH**.- BUENO, PARECE QUE AHORA SI ESTAMOS SOLOS.

**MISTY**.- ES VERDAD, PERO ASH. CREO QUE NO TE QUEDÓ CLARO QUE TE AMO.

**ASH**.- ¿EH?, ¡AH! SI, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO REPETÍS? _(Y VUELVEN A BESARSE APASIONADAMENTE)._

**PIKACHU.**_- ¡¡¡PIKA, PIKA, CHUUUU!!! __(¡¡¡QUE SEAN SIEMPRE FELICES!!!)._

BUENO, AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE EPISODIO Y LA TRILOGÍA DE "UN AMOR VERDADERO", PERO COMO ALGUNOS SE PUDIERON QUEDAR CON GANAS DE MÁS, DECIDÍ, DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO, AGREGAR LOS SIGUIENTES HECHOS QUE HE TITULADO:

**APÉNDICE DE "UN AMOR VERDADERO"**

**LA BODA DE BROCK:**

****

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE LOS HECHOS RELATADOS, BROCK ESTA POR UNIR SU VIDA A LA DE JOY. ELLOS DECIDIERON HACER EL CASAMIENTO Y LA FIESTA EN EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA, AQUÍ LO VEMOS, EN SU HABITACIÓN, MINUTOS ANTES DE DAR EL SI EN EL ALTAR, JUNTO A ASH:

**BROCK**.- _(MUY NERVIOSO) ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! QUE... QUE... VOY A... A... HACER ASH._

**ASH**.- LO PRIMERO QUE VAS A HACER ES TRANQUILIZARTE. ESTE ES EL ACONTECIMIENTO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TU VIDA.

**BROCK**.- ESO ES LO QUE ME PONE NERVIOSO. NO SÉ SI SERÉ UN BUEN MARIDO... UN BUEN PADRE... 

**ASH**.- _(CALMANDOLO) POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A SALIR TODO BIEN. SABÉS ATENDER UNA CASA, SABÉS COCINAR Y ADEMÁS SOS UN EXCELENTE CRIADOR POKÉMON, ESO SERÁ DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA EL TRABAJO DE JOY._

**MISTY**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN) ¡BROCK!, ¿QUÉ PASA? TODAVÍA NO TE VESTISTE PARA LA BODA. JOY YA ESTA PREPARADA._

**ASH**.- PASA QUE ESTA MUY NERVIOSO, NO CREÉ QUE TODO VA A SALIR MUY BIEN Y QUE JOY LO AMA DE VERDAD.

**MISTY**.- VENGO DE VESTIR A JOY Y ELLA ESTÁ MUY ILUSIONADA Y FELIZ CON SU BODA. BROCK, NO LE VAYÁS A ARRUINAR LA ALEGRÍA A JOY. LO DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMANDO CONFIANZA) MISTY, ¡TENÉS RAZÓN!, NO VOY A ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A JOY. SERÉ UN HOMBRE RESPONSABLE, ASH, ¡PREPARAME LA ROPA!._

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN! AQUÍ ESTAN LOS PANTALONES.

**MISTY**.- MEJOR ME RETIRO...

MIENTRAS LOS NOVIOS SE TERMINAN DE PREPARAR VEAMOS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO LOS INVITADOS, VEMOS VARIOS GRUPOS DE PERSONAS CONVERSANDO ENTRE SI:

**OAK**.- ...AFORTUNADAMENTE GARY SE RECONCILIÓ CON CANDELA Y VOLVIERON A VIVIR JUNTOS.

**VILMA**.- QUE SUERTE SAMUEL, YA ME TENÍAN PREOCUPADA, CREÍ QUE SE IBAN A SEPARAR PARA SIEMPRE.

**JESSE**.- ES QUE LA CONVIVENCIA ES DIFÍCIL, PERO EL MATRIMONIO TIENE SUS COSAS BUENAS, ¿NO, MI AMOR?.

**JAMES**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI, JES!, ¡EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO VOY A SER PADRE!.

Y EN OTRO SECTOR...

**VIOLETA**.- MI AMOR, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?, ¿NO NECESITÁS NADA?

**TRACEY**.- NO LINDA ESTOY BIEN, PERO MEJOR VAMOS UBICÁNDONOS EN LOS ASIENTOS DE ADELANTE.

AHORA QUE VIMOS QUE LOS INVITADOS ESTAN CÓMODOS, VAMOS AL MOMENTO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE LA CEREMONIA:

**PADRE**.- JOY, ¿ACEPTÁS A ESTE HOMBRE COMO TU LEGITIMO ESPOSO?

**JOY**.- SI, ACEPTO.

**PADRE**.- BROCK, ¿ACEPTÁS A ESTA MUJER COMO TU LEGITIMA ESPOSA?.

**BROCK**.- ........ _(SE QUEDO MUDO)_

**ASH.**_- (YA QUE ESTABA CERCA, Y FINGIENDO LA VOZ DE BROCK) SI, ACEPTO._

**PADRE**.- SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE OPONE A ESTA BODA, QUE HABLE AHORA O QUE CALLE PARA SIEMPRE.

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡DETENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE LA BODA!!!_

EL GRITO DE JESSE PROVOCÓ QUE BROCK SE DESMAYE.

**JOY**.- ¡MI AMOR!, ¡DESPERTATE!, ¡BROCK!.

**JAMES**.- ¡CIELITO!, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?.

**MEOWTH**.- CREO QUE LA POBRE SE VOLVIÓ LOCA.

**JESSE**.- ES QUE... ¡¡¡MI HIJO YA ESTÁ POR NACER!!!.

**JAMES**.- AYYYY _(Y SE DESMAYA)_

**MEOWTH**.- PARECE QUE LOS DESMAYOS SON CONTAGIOSOS.

DESPUÉS DE ATENDER A JESSE Y LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL, LA BODA CONTINUÓ Y BROCK FINALMENTE SE CASÓ. AHORA, EN LA FIESTA, LAS CHICAS SOLTERAS SE REUNEN PARA VER QUIEN DE ELLAS SE QUEDARÁ CON EL RAMO DE LA NOVIA.

**JOY**.- ¡PREPÁRENSE CHICAS QUE AHÍ VA EL RAMO! _(Y LANZA EL RAMO AL AIRE)._

**VIOLETA**._- ¡ES MIO!, ¡ES MIO!, ¡LO TENGO!._

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) AYYYY, YO QUERÍA TENER EL RAMO._

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPES, MI AMOR. PRONTO SERÁS VOS LA QUE LO LANZE.

**MISTY**.- _(CON SARCASMO) ES QUE VIOLETA SIEMPRE SE QUEDA CON TODOS LOS RAMOS DE LAS BODAS, Y ME PARECE QUE SE VA A CASAR ANTES QUE YO._

**VIOLETA**.- MISTY, FELICITAME. ¡¡¡TRACEY ME DIJO QUE QUIERE COMPROMETERSE CONMIGO!!!.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y AHORA QUE DECÍS ASH?.

**ASH**.- ¿EH?

**BROCK**.- ¿ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA FIESTA?.

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI!.

**ASH**.- SI BROCK. Y LA COMIDA ES EXCELENTE.

**VIOLETA**.- NO VEO A TRACEY, ¿SE HABRÁ PERDIDO?.

**MISTY**.- DEJALO DISFRUTAR UN POCO DE LA FIESTA.

**VIOLETA**.- BUENO... IRÉ POR MÁS BEBIDAS.

**JOY**.- BROCK, MI AMOR, LLEGÓ JAMES, PARECE QUE TRAE NOTICIAS DE JESSE.

**JAMES**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡YA NACIÓ!!!, ¡¡¡NACIÓ BILLY!!!, ¡¡¡FELICITENME!!!, ¡¡¡SOY PADRE!!!._

**ASH**.- ME PARECE QUE JAMES ESTA CONTENTO.

**MISTY**.- ME GUSTARÍA VERTE EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) EH... SI... IGUAL FALTA MUCHO TIEMPO..._

**MISTY**.- QUIEN SABE. PERO PARA NUESTRO CASAMIENTO NO FALTA TANTO.

**ASH**.- ES VERDAD.

**MISTY**.- TE AMO ASH.

**ASH**.- Y YO A VOS MISTY. _(Y SE BESAN APASIONADAMENTE)_

**MEOWTH**._- PARECE QUE HABRÁ OTRO CASAMIENTO DENTRO DE POCO._

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA! _(POR SUPUESTO QUE SI)._

**FIN DEL EPISODIO Y DE LA TRILOGÍA**.

OJALA QUE ESTOS FANFICS LES HAYAN GUSTADO. LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA SERA MÁS INTRIGANTE Y CON ALGO DE POLICIAL. NARRARÁ LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE QUEDARON PENDIENTES DE ESTE FIC, O SEA DE CÓMO ASH, MISTY Y BROCK SE HICIERON AMIGOS DE JESSE Y JAMES, SON HECHOS ANTERIORES A ESTE RELATO, LES ADELANTO EL TITULO: "LA INCREÍBLE Y DELIRANTE HISTORIA DE CÓMO EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE HIZO AMIGO DE ASH", AUNQUE COMO ES MUY LARGO DECIDÍ PONERLE: "EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES". MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS.  HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTAS HISTORIAS.

"REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO" MARZO 2001 TERCER CAPITULO DE: "UN AMOR VERDADERO" ESCRITO POR JULIAN MANES. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


End file.
